


I'll Be Seeing You

by margaerystark, rebeccavis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - War, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaerystark/pseuds/margaerystark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccavis/pseuds/rebeccavis
Summary: Westeros is in the midst of a world war. While soldiers fight on the front lines, those left behind fight both to maintain a sense of normalcy and ensure their veterans have lives to come back to. Margaery Tyrell is working with plants at Westerosi Defense Research when she is transferred to a new lab where a surprising weapon is being tested that could help bring the war to an end.





	1. Reassignment

“Do you know why I asked you to come to my office today, Miss. Tyrell?”

Margaery blinked once before shaking her head. In the time since she had begun working at Westerosi Defense Research, she had never once imagined that she would standing face to face with General Tywin Lannister. She had certainly heard plenty about him and though she didn’t quite know how much of that was true, she couldn’t help but hear the word ‘Castamere’ echo in her mind as she looked across the table.

“I am eager to find out, General Lannister,” she lied, offering up a small smile.

He raised a sharp eyebrow and then pointed to the manilla folder sitting on his desk. “Well, we had a look at your file, and it seems you are a woman of hidden talents.” His gaunt fingers lightly drummed against the paper, and she had to concentrate to keep her eyes from glancing downwards, wondering how much information the company actually had on her.

“What is it you do here?” he asked, not bothering to give her a chance to answer as he flipped open the folder, “Botany? Surely it must get boring working with plants all day.”

‘ _Plants are never boring_ ,’ Margaery thought to herself, but that wasn’t what she said out loud. “We’ve had a great deal of success in isolating plant compounds that help speed up healing and reduce pain,” she noted, “Our soldiers now have a much higher chance of recovery following injury in battle.”

“A higher chance of recovery so they can go home to their wives,” Tywin said, not without a hint of disdain, “But if they were stronger and faster, they wouldn’t be receiving those injuries at all.”

“I suppose you’re right,” she replied politely, unsure what point he was trying to make. She’d never come across any plant that could make a soldier strong and fast enough to withstand a bullet.

“It says here you studied history at university as well?” he carried on, not bothering to glance up from her file, “With a focus in the First Men. Oddly specific, but it might just come in handy… I’m transferring you to another floor - effective immediately. We’ll have someone gather your personal belongings and bring them up to you.”

Had she been someone else, Margaery might have expressed her shock at such a sudden transfer completely out of the blue. She had no idea what she was going to tell Willas, and she certainly didn’t like the idea of no longer working with her plants. Ever since the war had led her and her eldest brother into working in Defense, she had at least been happy in the knowledge that she was helping heal people.

“Is there a plan in place yet for what I might be working on, General?” Margaery asked, hoping that question at least wouldn’t offend him.

“The future of warfare, Miss. Tyrell,” Tywin told her, “You are going to be among those that will help ensure that we win.”

 _‘Thanks for the clarification_ ,’ she thought sarcastically, keeping her lips pursed shut as he stood to his feet and gestured towards the door.

“Tenth floor, second door on your left,” he instructed, “You can’t miss it. The biggest laboratory in the building. Dr. Qyburn will assign you to your next project.”

Margaery didn’t like the sound of that any more than she liked having to move floors. She had never heard of a Dr. Qyburn, nor did she know what kind of research he partook in. She also thought it unlikely that he would be as accepting of her in his lab as her brother was, but she knew that under such circumstances she had no choice.

“Thank you, General,”  was all that Margaery said before she stepped out of the room.

* * *

The sounds coming from the second door to the left on the tenth floor gave Margaery a less than positive first impression of what was to be her new laboratory. She thought she heard some kind of creature snarling, followed closely by a welp of pain that made her feel extremely unsettled. Whatever they were doing in there, she was already wishing she didn’t have to be a part of it.

“Name?”

She gave a start when she heard a voice come from the speaker box above her head, interrupting her thoughts. “Margaery Tyrell,” she answered slowly before she heard a buzz and the door clicked open so that she could step inside.

She was immediately met with an unfamiliar face as a tall man stepped forward and obscured her view. He held out his hand for her to shake. “Dr. Qyburn,” he said, “It’s good to meet you, Miss. Tyrell. I’m hoping my hunch to add an historian to our team is a good one.”

“I hope that I can be of service,” Margaery said in return. She thought he gripped her hand rather tightly during their handshake and found herself feeling relieved when he let go.

“We’ll need to make some alterations to your security clearance,” Dr. Qyburn told her, “You’ll be amazed at what we are working with here.”

“What exactly _are_ we working with here, sir? If you don’t mind me asking, of course.”

“Ever heard of wargs?” he questioned, ushering her away from the entrance.

“Pardon?” She couldn’t possibly have heard him correctly. Wargs were simply a fiction. Perhaps it was some kind of acronym that the military was using for a new device.

He laughed. “Wargs. Erm... skinchangers is what some people call them. I thought they said you studied the First Men?”

“I am familiar with the legends of wargs,” Margaery affirmed, keeping her tone even, “But I was not aware of any scientific studies on the matter.”

“That is because it had long been thought that legends were all they were.” Dr. Qyburn had a look on his face that she suspected was of delight, but all it did was unsettle her further. “What if I told you that we have found evidence of wargs existing among our own citizens of Westeros?”

Margaery blinked several times, feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of her. “You mean…”

“Yes, my dear, we have our very own warg and its host here to study,” Qyburn affirmed, his eyes twinkling in excitement, “The question we’re trying to solve is - how do we induce its skinchanging state? We’ve tried many a trick to no avail - adrenaline injections, triggering scent memories…”

As the doctor rambled on, Margaery tuned him out in order to collect her thoughts. The cries of pain she heard earlier were from a human subject. Despite Qyburn’s disconcerting insistence on calling the warg an ‘it’, they were still a person of flesh and blood just as she was. She looked around the lab trying to spot them, but she was interrupted once more.

“One thing we do not know yet is whether the presence of a female might have an effect, so you will be very useful to us, Miss Tyrell,” Qyburn addressed her directly, bringing her attention back to him. Amidst her horror at the way the doctor was talking about a living person, she felt a tinge of disappointment laced with absolutely no surprise. She should have known, she reasoned, that her expertise wouldn’t be the main reason she had been brought here.

“When...when will I be able to meet them?” Margaery asked after pressing her lips together. She knew that the sooner she knew what kind of conditions they were being kept in, the sooner she would be able to make recommendations against them.

“All in good time, all in good time,” Qyburn assured her, “We will need you to undergo some testing first. Physical, mental evaluations...I’m sure you understand, given what we’re dealing with.”

“Yes, yes of course,” she complied.

He must have sensed some kind of hesitation in her voice as he tone was gentler when he spoke up once more. “It volunteered itself, you know,” he remarked, “Nothing is done without consent here, I can assure you. The work you’ll be doing will potentially help save hundreds of lives. Imagine… soldiers no longer dying in combat, wargs fighting the battle from the safety of their own homes.”

‘ _Who would volunteer for something like this?_ ’ Margaery couldn’t help but wonder. “I am sure the technology has the potential to bring a great deal of benefit,” she told Qyburn, “I would only hope that we are not chasing the impossible at too high a cost.”

“You will soon see that we are far from chasing the impossible,” Qyburn assured her, not doing much to assuage her doubts.

“Come now, I have a few surveys waiting for you in my office, and then we _should_ be able to get you a uniform and access to our subjects,” he added, leading her to a small room at the back of the lab which held a desk and a few chairs, “Your last physical was…?”

“About a year or so ago when I first started working here,” she informed him.

“Ah, good, that should work just fine. Here you go, Miss. Tyrell. I’ll leave you to this paperwork. Just give a shout if you need me.”

Margaery nodded at Dr. Qyburn before taking a seat, and she waited until he had left the room before she let out a small sigh. When she and Willas had joined the organization it had been out of the desire to help the young men on the battlefield like her older brothers, and though she supposed in theory that was still what she was doing, as she filled out the forms every bit of her remained filled with doubt.

She was about halfway through when she heard the door open behind her and a voice call out. “Dr. Wat? We need your assistance.”

“Sorry, Dr. Wat’s not here,” she told the man in the lab coat.

“Are you the new historian?” he asked, “Maybe you can help us out. Why don’t you follow me?”

Margaery didn’t have time to respond as he rushed out of the office and she had little but no choice in going after him. She abandoned what she was doing and hurried off, the sound of her heels clicking loudly against the concrete floor.

“She hasn’t yet undergone any mental evaluation,” Dr. Qyburn was saying when she walked in, “We don’t know how she’s going to interact with the subject.”

“Interaction isn’t necessary,” the man Margaery assumed was a lab technician replied, shaking his head, “She can just observe him.”

Dr. Qyburn nodded and then gave her an unsettling smile, placing his hand on the small of her back to lead her over to the next door over which had a keypad lock situated just above the handle. “As soon as you’re cleared, we’ll get you the code, my dear,” he said to her, pressing a few buttons and letting her into the room.

She thought it might be overkill to have two security doors in the same lab, but then again she wasn’t entirely sure what secrets they were housing on the tenth floor. She looked around, but it wasn’t difficult to spot the man she was meant to be observing or the frighteningly large wolf that was chained on the opposite side of the room surrounded by an enclosure.

“Shit, he woke up,” the technician said, rolling his eyes.

“We can still ask it about the experience it had,” Qyburn noted, reaching for a clipboard to hand to Margaery, “Here. You can take notes.”

Upon closer inspection the man standing behind bars _did_ look like he’d just been asleep, rubbing his eyes as Margaery took a pen in her hand and walked forwards a few steps. He looked about her age and was about a head taller, with pale skin and deep auburn hair. Once his face was no longer obscured by his hands, she was able to see that his beard was also red and his eyes were a brilliant shade of blue.

“Alright, let’s do vitals,” Qyburn advised, taking the young man’s palm between his fingers before addressing him, “Did you manage to go into the skinchanging state this time?”

“No.” His voice was groggy with sleep, and he did not look up to meet the doctor’s gaze.

Margaery scribbled something down but found it difficult to tear her eyes away. He seemed sad. She imagined it had to be lonely sitting in a lab all day without any regular human interaction. She wanted to ask his name, but she didn’t dare say anything in the company of her colleagues.

“No unusual dreams?” Qyburn asked, “Remember every detail you can recall is important.”

“I dreamt that the sky was blocked out by the shadow of a dragon,” Robb told him, “And that…” He paused, and Margaery soon realized that it was because he had noticed her presence. “And that I wasn’t afraid.”

“Fascinating,” Qyburn remarked, “I hope you’re getting all this down, Miss. Tyrell.”

“Yes, of course,” she replied, hastily writing what the young man had said.

“We’re going to try the sleeping pills again tonight,” Qyburn continued, “We’ll see if it makes any difference. Anything else you wish to tell us?”

The young man shook his head and then looked up, gesturing towards her with his head. “Who is she?”

“This is Miss Tyrell,” Qyburn informed him, “You’ll be seeing more of her in the days to come. She’s joining our program as of today but needs to undergo some tests of her own first.”

“Miss Tyrell, when they ask you if you’ve ever conspired against the Westerosi government, I’d go with no,” the man surprised her by addressing her directly, so much so that she couldn’t help a small, amused smile.

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind,” she replied, biting down on her bottom lip to keep herself from letting out a laugh.

Qyburn’s brow furrowed slightly, and he cleared his throat. “His pulse is normal... I think that’ll do it for now. Why don’t you go back to my office and finish up with your paperwork, Miss. Tyrell?”

She could only nod, moving to hand Qyburn back the clipboard which she was fairly certain didn’t contain any notes of any value. The man behind bars exchanged a look with her, and it was then that she realized she might have a way to find out his name.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t write anything about what the notes were in reference to,” Margaery said, snatching the clipboard back at the last minute, “Subject?”

“283. Stark comma R,” the nearby technician informed her.

“Robb,” the man said quietly but loud enough for Margaery to hear, “My name is Robb.”

* * *

“I can’t believe wargs are actually real…”

Margaery sat in her apartment after a long day at work, thankful that she at least had her older brother to talk to about everything she had experienced. He’d made her a cup of tea and brought her an icepack as she developed a raging headache after going through psychiatric evaluation.

“ _I_ can’t believe he volunteered himself for a study,” she noted, rubbing her temples, “He’s kept his sense of humor, at least. I’m hoping his meals aren’t as abismal as his living situation. And the poor wolf too… Gods, I hate to see it chained like that.”

“Oh, goodness, yes. You said it was a wolf, correct, not a dog? I’m surprised they’re able to contain it...it must be going mad not being able to walk outside,” Willas commented, shaking his head, “Wild animals are not meant to be caged...and neither are humans, but at least they understand what is happening to them.”

“He didn’t look far from my age or Loras’s. Perhaps he can’t join the army for some reason and still wanted to serve his country,” Margaery mused, “It’s brave of him, regardless. They shouldn’t be treating him as though he weren’t even a person.”

Willas nodded, a grave look on his face. “I’m sorry you were transferred, sister. I wish there was something I could do to get you back on the floor with me.”

“Don’t be sorry,” she remarked, “Perhaps something good can come out of this mess. The whole reason I took a job at Westerosi Defense Research was so that I could help people. Even if the only person I manage to help is Robb Stark, gods be damned, it’ll be worth it.”


	2. Captivity

If there was one thing that Robb Stark resented about living inside a laboratory, it was the blaring alarm that woke him up each and every morning. He didn’t mind rising early - he’d certainly grown used to that in the army - but he had never needed anything other than daylight to help him keep track of time. Inside the Westerosi Defense Research building the windows were always closed and so he was always forced awake by a highly unnatural sound.

“Good morning, Grey Wind,” he said, waving to the wolf from across the room. He didn’t know for certain whether his companion could hear him but he suspected so as he always lifted his head and looked in his direction.

He couldn’t help but smile in spite of his circumstances. Grey Wind was the one saving grace in his situation, but he felt even worse about the wolf being cooped up than himself. He’d often asked Dr. Qyburn to let Grey Wind out for some fresh air, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. 

Every week held much of the same poking and prodding. Sometimes he was truly thankful for the sleeping pills they gave him at night. He only kept track of the days by his feeding schedule. Tuesdays started off with a slice of toast and eggs that were under seasoned. This time, however, he was met with a different face than the one that normally brought him his breakfast.

“Good morning, Miss Tyrell,” he greeted her. He knew his mother would never forgive him if he forgot his manners, even in here.

“Margaery,” she said, giving him a smile, “You gave me your first name so it seems only right that I should give you mine. Good morning, Robb.”

“You shouldn’t say that too loudly. They’d probably rather you call me Subject 283,” Robb noted, but he found himself smiling as well. He had told every person who’d ever worked with him that his name was Robb, but Margaery was the first to actually use it.

“Ah, well, I’ll talk softer then,” she replied in a quieter tone, making him chuckle. He hadn’t had a laugh in a long time.

She passed the tray of food to him through the slot in the bottom of the bars, and he noticed there was a little tub of butter sitting on the plate that had never been there before.

“I swiped that from the cafe,” she told him, “I don’t know how you’re meant to eat toast without it.”

“Thank you,” Robb said, feeling slightly taken aback, “I think they do that because...well, I’m not allowed to have a knife. Or anything sharp, I suppose.”

Margaery frowned at that, and Robb then watched as she glanced around the laboratory, seemingly in search of something.

“This should do the trick,” she declared, reaching for an object which she then handed to him. He looked down to see it was a small, rounded metal spatula, and he gave a nod as he smiled again.

He began to dig into his food, though he ate a bit slower than he would have normally, not wanting to be so ravenous in front of Margaery. She brought a chair over and placed it beside his cell, and he raised his eyebrows in slight surprise. Everyone else had always left him to eat alone.

“Sorry, I’m thinking now it would have been better if I brought my breakfast to work so I could eat with you,” she remarked, folding her hands in her lap, “I feel bad just sitting here watching you eat. And your… your wolf - he deserves to eat something as well. I’ll remember that for next time.”

“Grey Wind,” Robb informed her, adding somewhat sheepishly, “Don’t ask. I named him when I was fourteen.”

Grey Wind stood up at the sound of his own name and then padded forwards, walking as far as he could with the chain around his neck. He looked intently at Margaery, but he didn’t so much as growl. 

“I’m sure he’d appreciate something other than whatever it is they give him,” Robb remarked, “I think it’s essentially dog food and he’s no dog.”

“Grey Wind,” Margaery repeated, and Robb found he liked the sound of it when she said it, “I don’t know what you’re talking about; I think it’s a fine name.”

“ _ I  _ think you could say anything and make it sound nice,” he countered, though he shut his mouth when her cheeks flushed pink. 

She tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear, and he tried not to focus on how beautiful she looked. “I’ll find something to bring him tomorrow,” she offered, “I think we’re having ham tonight for dinner. The bone would be a good treat for Grey Wind if I can manage to smuggle it into the building.”

“Well, I don’t know why they brought you in to work here, Margaery,” Robb remarked, finishing off his toast, “But I’m already grateful.”

“I’m not sure I’m deserving of any gratitude. I have to say for someone who doesn’t ever get a change of scenery you seem extraordinarily calm, Robb,” Margaery commented, “I believe in your position I would feel entitled to snap at everyone I met.”

“I did volunteer for this,” Robb noted, then nodding towards Grey Wind, “Though he didn’t.”

She nodded her head. “I think it’s bloody brilliant, you know… That you have these capabilities. And for what it’s worth, I also think you and Grey Wind deserve better treatment. I’m… I’m not exactly the most valued employee here, but I will try my hardest to see if we can make some changes that’ll make you more comfortable.”

Robb’s mouth fell ajar before he remembered his manners. “Thank you,” he responded.

“I don’t think being a decent human being warrants a ‘thank you.’ Somebody should have already done this for you.”

Robb found himself temporarily at a loss for words. He had gotten quite used to the day to day routine of his life in the time since he’d arrived and he knew he would never have been able to anticipate such a turn of events. 

“I’ve been wondering something,” he spoke up, “Are you at all related to Sergeant Garlan Tyrell?”

“He’s one of my brothers,” Margaery answered, her face lighting up, “Do you know him?”

“Aye. I was stationed with him for some time. We became friends despite him being ranked above me. He’s a good man.”

“Gods, it is a small world… You were a soldier, then? Before this?”

He nodded his head solemnly. “I never imagined I’d want to go back to living in the barracks and wondering every day if I’d have to fight another battle, but… at least I felt alive there.” Margaery’s mouth opened slightly but she didn’t say anything, and Robb quickly regretted his words. “I’m sorry. That was rather dark.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” Margary assured him, “I don’t wish to pry or be rude. As a matter of fact, I...I feel as though we are rather imbalanced in our knowledge of each other. They have given me so much information about you. If there is anything else you wish to ask me, please go right ahead.”

A smile grew on Robb’s face again. He wasn’t sure whether Margaery was being kind to him out of pity, but at this point he didn’t care. Having someone to talk to was a blessing after weeks of only being treated as a test subject. “Why are you here?” he asked gently, “They said you were a historian, but how does a historian end up in a place like this?”

“I’m a botanist, really. I was working with plants before this, trying to figure out how they might speed up the healing process. One of the higher ups must have seen in my file that I studied the First Men at university as well, and they transferred me here,” she explained, “I was disappointed at first, but… I’m rather glad I got to meet you.”

“It sounds like you were doing good work. Sadly it doesn’t surprise me that they would prioritize ways to take more lives over ways to save them,” Robb remarked, “This war has been going on for far too long. I suppose they think this is one way they might be able to end it.”

“You sound rather sceptical yourself,” Margaery noted, not unkindly.

Robb rounded his shoulders and looked down at the ground. He was already finding a familiarity with Margaery that he had never expected to, but he knew that didn’t mean that they were friends. There were some things that for the sake of his family he had to keep to himself.

“Sorry, I suppose I’ve already overstayed my welcome,” she said quietly, standing up from her chair. He immediately wished he hadn’t been so cold. 

“You’ll come back, though, won’t you?” he asked, hoping he didn’t sound too desperate, “Lunch today is fish fillets and potatoes.”

“Then I’ll have to swipe you another butter for those potatoes, hmm?” she remarked with a hint of smile, “And maybe a packet of pepper. Those eggs looked rather bland.”

“A little,” Robb admitted, unable to help but smile himself, “I meant to say...I am rather glad I’ve met you as well, Margaery.”

Margaery seemed to brighten at that. She bid him goodbye as she made her way out of the room, and Robb noticed she then turned and said a quiet goodbye to Grey Wind as well.

* * *

Robb was pleasantly surprised when Margaery showed up several times more throughout the day, though she was often accompanied by Dr. Qyburn or another technician. Still, her presence seemed to make a world of difference, and he found himself smiling far more often in the days to come. It was Friday when they finally let her into his holding cell so that she could run tests of her own - tests that, for some reason, he didn’t dread like the others.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t have time to tidy up,” Robb joked as the door to his living quarters opened for Margaery to step inside. He gestured towards the mostly empty space around him, and she gave a small giggle.

“I wonder if I ought to tell you that I wasn’t really trained to conduct these kinds of tests,” Margaery mused, by now standing in front of him, “I do have some training in first aid, of course, but…”

“Maybe it’s better that you weren’t,” Robb suggested, “I know you won’t poke and prod me like you might a lab rat.”

She raised her eyebrows teasingly, making him laugh. “Do you mind if I…?” She gestured towards his palm, and he gave a nod in consent so that she could take his pulse.

“Seems a bit faster than normal,” she noted, causing him to flush pink. 

‘ _ That’s what happens when when a pretty girl takes your hand,’ _ he thought.

“They want me to get a good look at your eyes,” Margaery explained, taking out a small torch, “What little record we have of skinchangers suggests that while they were inhabiting a creature their eyes would turn white.”

“You don’t need to explain yourself, really,” Robb noted, “I’m used to all this. I do appreciate it, though.”

Margaery smiled before she turned on the torch, leaning forwards so her face was close to his. She was near enough that he thought he could smell her perfume or something like it, and he almost mentioned how nice it was but caught himself in time. ‘ _ Seven hells, get a grip, Robb _ ,’ he told himself.

“So…” Margaery talked as she worked, stepping away from him to jot something down on her clipboard, “Do you have a sweetheart waiting for you back home? Don’t worry, that’s not part of my testing. I’m just curious.”

Robb could feel his face grow hot at her question. “No. I… I probably wouldn’t have joined the army if I did,” he admitted softly. 

She nodded in understanding before reaching for the blood pressure cuff. “Sorry, did I pry too much?” she asked just as quietly as him.

Robb shook his head. “It’s been...really nice since you arrived to have someone to talk to,” he admitted, “I feel as though everyone else who works here either doesn’t think of me as a man or pretends not to because they feel ashamed. Dr. Qyburn does talk to me occasionally but only as if I might be an alien from outer space.” Margaery was barely able to stifle a chuckle as she situated the cuff on his arm. “And he doesn’t laugh at my admittedly bad jokes.”

“As I’ve said before, I’m rather astonished that you still have a sense of humor given all this,” Margaery noted, “I think that says a great deal about a person.”

He felt his heart speed up a little when she wrapped the cuff around his arm and she sidled up next to him, giving him a smile. “What other tests are you meant to run?” he queried. 

“Just this, and then I have a few questions,” she replied, “But I can stay a little longer if you want.” She looked somewhat troubled before she spoke again. “I hope you don’t think I’m here purely out of obligation… I like spending time with you. I don’t know if I’m  _ allowed  _ to say anything like that given our circumstances, but it’s the truth.”

Robb was fairly certain Margaery wouldn’t be able to miss how red his face had turned as he fell silent, thinking it best not to talk while she was taking his blood pressure reading. 

“Do you think…” he spoke up after a few minutes, “Do you think if they can find out what they want from me that they’ll let me go?”

“I don’t know,” Margaery admitted, giving a small sigh, “I truly hope so.”

“I’ve been trying so hard, Margaery,” he said, keeping his voice down, “Whenever I can, I close my eyes and try to concentrate on seeing what Grey Wind is seeing. But the only times I’ve ever managed to do it were before I came here, and it was by accident.”

Her brow furrowed as she took his hand in hers, giving it a squeeze. “I was going to wait to tell you at the end of this session, but… I talked to Dr. Qyburn and he’s letting you and Grey Wind take your lunch in the courtyard from now on. You’ll be heavily guarded and Grey Wind will still have to be chained up, but at least he’ll be able to get some fresh air. And maybe… Maybe you need to be surrounded by nature and the old gods in order to trigger something.”

“Thank you, Margaery.” He found himself almost overwhelmed with emotion thinking about being outdoors in the sunlight again. “I’m just worried that something else might be holding me back from going into the warg state.”

“Something specific?” Margaery asked, blinking at him. She really was incredibly beautiful, he thought to himself, so much so that it was almost hard to think straight.

“Maybe,” Robb answered, “Sometimes I think I’m getting close but at the last minute I...I get this fear that comes over me. I start thinking about my family back home and I just...it breaks my concentration.”

“In the legends… which I’m starting to think were real now, there were men who entered the minds of animals and stayed too long. They loved running or flying free and found it difficult - sometimes impossible - to come back to their bodies. Perhaps your fear lies in not being able to come back to your family if you exist as Grey Wind for too long.”

He gave a small nod, his fingers squeezing hers this time around. “How is it that you know me better than I know myself when we only met just this week?” he pondered aloud.

It was Margaery’s turn to blush then. “Let’s work together on a way of you overcoming that fear, then. If we can convince them that we’re onto something then maybe they’ll be more inclined to listen to my suggestions.”

Robb was momentarily confused, but it didn’t take long for realization to set in. “They don’t respect you as much as they ought to,” he deduced, “Because you’re a woman.”

He watched her worry her bottom lip, and then she looked back up at him. “It’s true,” she admitted, “But I’m not going to let that stop me. Not if I can help it. I want you to be happy.”

“Margaery…” he murmured, not sure what else he could say to express his gratitude. He felt the urge to wrap his arms around her and hold her close, but he knew that wouldn’t be appropriate. 

“I had better get those questions out of the way,” Margaery commented, and Robb nodded. He gave her his answers without giving them much thought, as his mind was occupied with wondering what might have happened had he and Margaery met under different circumstances. Perhaps their families might have introduced them, or they might have met through mutual friends. He thought about where they might go together, where they might have dinner and even where they might dance. He didn’t consider himself much of a dancer, but he had a feeling that with Margaery he might enjoy it.

“I should go,” Margaery said eventually, and he knew it was after much longer than the time she was expected to be with him. 

“Aye. I appreciate you staying. I hope you don’t get in trouble for it.”

“Don’t you worry about me. I’ll make up some sort of excuse,” she remarked with a wave of her hand. She gathered up her clipboard and tools and then used the keypad to exit his cell. She turned to give him a smile before she left, sending his heart a flutter once more. “By the way, Robb, I don’t have a sweetheart either,” she told him, “Not yet, anyway.”


	3. Closeness

Margaery knew the giddy feeling in her stomach whenever she was around Robb wasn’t going away anytime soon. At first she thought she just fancied him - she imagined most women he came across would find him attractive with his brilliant blue eyes and strong jaw and soft lips. As the weeks flew by, however, she found herself increasingly drawn to him. He was more than just a handsome face. He was caring and brave and intelligent, and he made her laugh and encouraged her and sent goosebumps up and down her arms whenever they touched. 

The weekends were agony; sometimes she contemplated volunteering to come in on her days off just to see Robb and reassure herself that he was alright. Lunchtime had become her favorite part of the day; she could sit outside with him and Grey Wind and help him practice warging. The fresh air had certainly lifted his spirits and given them both something to look forward to every day. 

“I think I’m starting to look more and more like you, Grey Wind,” Robb commented, sitting on the ground together with his wolf, “If my beard keeps growing they might not even need me to warg.”

“Your beard suits you,” Margaery said from where she was stood nearby, giving a small laugh, “Although I imagine it might be bothersome if it gets too long.”

“It’s strange after having to shave it so often in the army,” Robb admitted, “My brother had long hair, too, and they made him cut it all off. He wasn’t best pleased about that.”

“Bran? I was under the impression that he was too young to enlist,” Margaery said, thinking back to her previous conversations with Robb where he’d brought up his family.

Robb shook his head. “My half-brother, Jon,” he clarified, “We’re almost the same age… He’s my best friend as well. He’d probably have a laugh at how scruffy I look now.”

She gave a smile. “I would like to meet him someday. All of your family, really. They sound wonderful,” she remarked, smoothing her skirt as she crouched down to sit on her knees next to Robb. “I can help you tidy up a bit if you like,” she offered, “I know they don’t allow you a razor, but I’m sure they’d let me have one.” She reached up to playfully tug at his beard, letting out a giggle.

She noticed Robb’s face flush, which was something that seemed to happen rather often and made her smile every time. “That would be nice,” he said quietly before clearing his throat, “Shall we...I’d like to try again today. Who knows, maybe you’ll be able to help me tidy up ready for my release soon.”

There were times when Margaery worried that Robb might be too trusting that he would be let go once the organization had gotten what they needed from him, but it was hard to think otherwise when his optimism was infectious. “Let’s try, then,” she agreed, “Maybe focusing on being getting out will help you. Thinking about what you want to do once you’re free could be a good way to ensure you come back.”

“Oh, I already know what I want to do once I’m free,” Robb affirmed, “There’s someone I need to ask on a first date.”

Margaery raised her eyebrows, her heart pounding in her throat. She didn’t wish to assume, but she knew of no other women in Robb’s life - unless he was harboring feelings for someone in his hometown and hadn’t told her. “I’m sure she’ll say ‘yes’, whoever she is,” she said, “I don’t know how she couldn’t.” 

He placed his hand atop hers and gave her a smile. “I think you’re far too kind to me, Margaery,” he replied softly. 

“ _ I  _ think you’re too modest. And you severely overestimate how many good men there are out there,” Margaery replied, giving him a smile in return.

Robb’s face only turned even redder. “Is it all right if I keep hold of your hand?” he asked.

“Of course,” she said, turning her hand around and curling her fingers around his. She was surprised by how natural and  _ good _ the gesture felt. There were several people standing guard around the perimeter of the courtyard, but they didn’t seem to be paying much attention to her and her companion. “Why don’t you try warging again now?” she suggested, “I’ll be your anchor… Just think about coming back to me when you want to stop.”

Robb nodded, his hand giving hers a gentle squeeze. He turned to look at Grey Wind, who seemed far more relaxed than he had been as of late, and took in a breath before he let his eyes fall closed.

For a few moments nothing seemed to happen and Margaery pressed her lips together, hoping that Robb wasn’t setting himself up for disappointment. She wasn’t quite sure what she should expect, but she didn’t have very much time to ponder when suddenly his eyes opened again and all she saw was white.

She felt a little panicked at first but then remembered that it was one of the signs she was meant to look for when he was in the warg state. She held tight to his hand, keeping her gaze on him until she felt something cold and wet nudge her other hand - Grey Wind’s nose. The wolf stood in front of her, but there was something different about the way he was looking at her. 

“Robb…” she whispered, reaching out to rub behind his ear.

Robb then let out a sharp breath, and her head whipped around to look at him in concern. “Are you okay?” she queried, moving to gently wipe the sweat from his brow.

“That was nice. I’ve never...been scratched behind the ear before,” Robb commented. He sounded somewhat groggy but very much himself, and for that she was grateful. 

“Gods, Robb, you did it,” Margaery breathed, “How...how did it feel?”

“Strange,” Robb admitted, “I was glad to see you again. That made me feel less afraid.”

“Good.” She broke into a grin and then let go of his hand so that she could wrap her arms around him in a hug. “I was a little scared myself,” she told him, “But you’ve made so much progress. We’ll have to record our findings when we go back to the lab.”

She could feel him hesitate slightly before he slipped his arms around her in return. “I think I definitely deserve a shave now,” he said, making her laugh, “Thank you for helping me, Margaery.”

“Of course. It’s the very least I can do,” Margaery murmured back, “You might want to start thinking about where to go for that date.”

It was Robb’s turn then to let out a chuckle, and he pulled back from their embrace ever so slightly so his face was close to hers. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about kissing him before, but his proximity made the thought almost overwhelming, and she desperately wished that they were somewhere to freely do as they chose.

“I like your eyes a lot better this way,” she told him, partly to avoid thinking about anything else.

“Lunchtime is over!” one of the guards called out, “Let’s go.”

Margaery let out a small sigh of relief, breaking from Robb but taking his hand once more. “I’ll ask for a razor as soon as we get back and then see what we can do about that beard of yours,” she said, lacing her fingers through his. 

“The skating pond,” he remarked quietly, giving a smile, “How does that sound for a first date?”

She laughed. “Are you asking me now?”

“No, no, just trying to gauge what you might like,” he clarified.

“I like being with you,” Margaery replied, “Any date that falls under that category sounds wonderful to me. I’ve never been to a skating pond before, but I’m sure it would be fun.”

“You haven’t?” Robb queried, his voice raising slightly in surprise, “Well, that just makes it even better.”

The two of them had almost reached Robb’s cell by then, and it was as they were approaching the door that Dr. Qyburn made an entrance to raise an eyebrow at them. They both quickly moved their arms so their hands were still joined but behind their backs and out of the other man’s view.

“Oh, you shouldn’t be standing so close to the subject, Miss Tyrell. You never know what could happen,” Qyburn commented, “So, do we have any updates?”

“Yes, doctor, we do,” Margaery informed him excitedly, “It seems that being amongst nature is exactly what Ro- what our subject needed. He was able to go into the warg state for at least a minute today whilst we were in the courtyard.”

Qyburn looked genuinely surprised. “Excellent. We shall increase the subjects’ time outside substantially and see if that makes a difference. Good work Miss. Tyrell. Is there anything else you wish to report?”

“No, but I need materials to help our subject clean up. He is more likely to perform better if he is comfortable,” she said. It felt odd to be talking about Robb in such a manner when he was standing right next to her and their fingers were intertwined, but she knew it was the only way to get through to Qyburn.

“Well, yes, I suppose that’s acceptable,” Qyburn commented after looking somewhat skeptical for a moment, “We can’t be giving it anything sharp, however.”

“The subject is fine with Miss Tyrell dealing with any sharp objects,” Robb piped up, and Margaery had to fight to hold back a laugh at his tone. 

“Very well,” Qyburn said, his own tone unamused, “Come with me, Miss. Tyrell. We’ll get you the supplies you need. The medical staff ought to have kits we can use.”

Margaery squeezed on Robb’s hand one more time before she went off with the doctor, looking over her shoulder and shooting him a smile as one of the technicians let him into his cell. She returned only a few minutes later with a shaving kit in hand, and she and her companion made their way to the bathroom separated from his living quarters by a concrete divider. 

He had only a small sink, a toilet, and a shower that offered little by way of privacy, but Margaery was happy to be in the confined space with him where they weren’t being watched by cameras or guards or anything of the sort. They were finally alone together for the first time.

“You’re very good at this,” Robb remarked to her as she made a start on his beard with scissors. She did wonder if he was just being his usual kind self, but his relaxed expression far from betrayed his words.

“I’ve had a tiny bit of practice,” Margaery admitted with a smile, “My brother Loras has asked me to help him before when he was younger.”

It was somewhat unnerving being so close to him again, though the butterflies in her stomach were far from unbearable. She had fancied a few boys when she was younger as most girls did, but the feeling she had whenever she was with Robb was intense and new. “I’m a bit worried when we actually get to the razor part,” she told him, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m not worried,” Robb assured her, “I’ll be fine, I promise. You should have seen how many times I cut myself when my father was teaching me to shave.”

Margaery couldn’t help but smile at the thought of young Robb standing next to his father in a mirror. “Your family must miss you,” she remarked, “Would you...will you be going straight back to them when you leave here?”

“I don’t know,” Robb admitted, “I miss them terribly, but I worry about my brother and my friends on the front lines.”

Her mouth twisted slightly at his statement, and she reached up to gently cup his jaw and soothingly run her thumb over his beard. “You have such a good heart, Robb,” she murmured, “I hope this war ends soon. For your sake and for our brothers’.” 

The way he looked at her then made heat rise to her cheeks. She dropped her gaze to grab the shaving brush and cream, making sure to lather it up well. “Would you prefer a clean shave, or do you just want me to make your beard neater?”

“Hmm, it’s a tough question,” he said with a hint of humor in his voice, clearly trying to lighten the mood, “Which do you think you’d like better on me?”

“Which would  _ I _ like better?” Margaery questioned, feeling herself blush slightly again, “I’m not sure why I ought to have a say.”

“Well, you might feel embarrassed about being on a date with someone looking too wild and unkempt,” Robb said, raising his eyebrows playfully. 

“I always thought I preferred clean-shaven men,” Margaery admitted, “But I’m definitely starting to see the appeal of wild and unkempt if that’s what you’d call it.”

Robb gave a laugh, and the sound made her heart soar. “A trim it is, then,” he concluded with a nod. 

“All right, you’d best stay still,” she teased, bringing the shaving brush up to sweep along his jawline, “Anyhow, I could never be embarrassed on a date with you. I’d be too busy paying attention to you to notice anyone else.”

‘ _ My mouth seems to have a mind of its own today,’  _ she thought to herself, pressing her lips together. She hoped her hand would stay steady as she clutched the razor, though her nerves were getting the better of her. Robb’s jaw twitched very slightly as though he might want to say something, but she was thankful that he seemed to be trying to keep as still as possible. 

“I can’t thank you enough, Margaery,” Robb murmured once the razor had left his face, “Not just for this, but for...everything.” His hand reached for her free one, and she responded in kind by intertwining their fingers.

“You don’t have to thank me. I’m just doing-”

“What any decent person would do?” he finished with a smile, “I know that’s what you say, but I still maintain that you’re kinder and more understanding and lovelier than most decent people I’ve met.”

Her hand slipped at his words and she realized then that she might have cut him. “Shit,” she muttered, frantically reaching for a towel and holding it up to his neck, “I’m so sorry. I don’t… you’re the only person that can unsettle me like this.”

“It’s all right,” Robb said quickly, his hand coming to rest over hers on the towel, “I barely felt anything. I mean, I’m not talking about...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to unsettle you.”

“You don’t need to be sorry,” Margaery replied softly, adding after a pause, “I’m rather glad nobody can see us in here.”

“Aye,” Robb murmured back, “Nobody can see us in here.”

She very carefully withdrew the towel to reveal the smallest of cuts just below his jawline. The gravity of their situation seemed to finally sink in then, and it emboldened her. Robb had expressed to her how he fancied her in his words and actions, but she knew he daren’t initiate anything more intimate without her permission. It was her turn to show him just how much she cared for him.

She leaned forward to press her lips to the small wound, her fingers giving his a squeeze before she drew back only slightly, their faces just inches from one another.

“Margaery…” Robb breathed, “May I…?”

Margaery didn’t even let him finish before she nodded, leaning forwards as he did also until their lips met.

Their kiss was slow and gentle, yet at the same time Margaery could tell he was just as eager as she was. She felt her heartbeat speed up as everything else that was around her seemed to fade away; all she could think about was Robb and the moment that had been gifted to them.

She let the towel she was holding fall haphazardly to the floor as she slipped her arms around Robb’s neck, giving a soft giggle against his lips when she felt some of the shaving cream still on his neck graze her skin. “Sorry,” she whispered with a smile, barely pulling back.

“Please, don’t apologize,” he responded with a chuckle of his own, “I’m not sure it’s very professional for a subject to kiss the person researching them, but…”

“Gods damn what anyone else thinks,” she remarked, “Perhaps I should have guarded my feelings more closely, but this isn’t just some experiment to me. I became personally invested a long time ago… I care about you so much, Robb.”

“And I care about you so much,” Robb said in return, “I know you didn’t choose this specific job any more than I chose to be here.”

Margaery blinked at him for a moment in confusion. He had always told her that he had volunteered for the experiment and although she had wondered why, she hadn't questioned it. “What do you mean?” she asked. 

“There are others...people very close to me who can also...” Robb replied, his voice lowering to a whisper, “When the rumors started swirling around I couldn’t let them be taken.”

“You know other people who can warg?”

Robb nodded his head solemnly. “Yes. My… my family.”

“Robb…” Margaery slid a hand down to squeeze his arm comfortingly. “So you weren’t really volunteering at all. Now I hate even more that you’re cooped up here. I’m so sorry.”

Robb shook his head. “I had made my peace with staying here and letting them do they wanted,” he affirmed, “But then you came along and you...being around you feels like coming alive again. Now all I want is to get out of here and...and well, take you on a date.”

“I can’t wait for that,” Margaery admitted, breaking into a small smile, “Although I must warn you I’ll be disappointed if you turn out to be too much of a gentleman to kiss me on the first date.” 

He laughed aloud then, leaning forward to kiss her once more. “I don’t think I could wait that long even if I wanted to,” he teased, “Unless _ you _ wanted me to, of course.”

“You’re so sweet,” she whispered, brushing her nose against his affectionately, “I am going to do everything in my power to get you out of here sooner.”

“I don’t want you to get into any trouble over me,” Robb affirmed, “If I can keep doing what I did today then I should be out soon, right?” 

“I hope so,” Margaery replied, “But I’ll put in a good word just in case. I won’t ruffle any feathers, I promise.” She pressed another quick kiss to his lips, already thinking that it might be quite a while before she would be able to do so again. “First I suppose I need to finish your beard, though.” 

“Oh yes… I’d forgotten,” Robb said with a sheepish smile, only endearing her to him more. 

She giggled, shaking her head in amusement. “You’re wonderful,” she murmured, causing even the tips of his ears to go pink. Reluctantly she broke from him to pick up the razor and carefully set about tidying his beard once more.


	4. Escape

Robb Stark had never been in love before, but he was starting to wonder if this was what it felt like. In the days that followed his first kiss with Margaery, he found himself thinking about her almost constantly whenever they were apart and desperately looking forward to her arrival each morning. He practiced warging several more times but only in her presence, and whenever he needed to come back he latched on to that feeling of happiness whenever he was with her.

“Six minutes and forty-two seconds,” Margaery read from her watch, running her hand comfortingly over Robb’s back as he gave a smile. They couldn’t be as intimate with each other now as when they had been alone, which only made Robb cherish every touch. “I believe that’s the longest time you’ve spent as Grey Wind,” she commented.

“All thanks to you,” Robb murmured, leaning in closer to his companion. With each time he warged, he was beginning to feel stronger and more energized rather than dazed as he had been before. He wasn’t entirely sure if he could attribute those feelings solely to experiencing life through Grey Wind’s eyes, however. Margaery seemed to bring his spirit alive.

“Stop it. I’m already tempted enough to kiss you as is,” she teased quietly, giving him a smile that set his heart racing, “I lose my senses when you look at me like that.”

“Maybe we can wait and see if the guards look away again,” Robb suggested, “We almost managed last time.”

“We did,” Margaery acknowledged before adding jokingly, “Perhaps we can come up with an excuse. Kissing might help with warging.”

“Aye, it’s very helpful,” Robb played along, “Truly helps me get into the wolf mindset.”

Margaery giggled, and Robb glanced around quickly to make sure no one was looking before he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. “You have the most adorable laugh,” he told her when they drew back, “I couldn’t help myself.”

She shook her head, but there was an amused smile playing at the corners of her lips. “I can’t wait for the day when we can do that freely,” she said softly, tracing her fingers over his shoulder blade and causing goosebumps to run up and down his arms.

“Miss. Tyrell!”

A voice rang out from the corner of the courtyard, causing both of them to jump. Robb hastily shifted away from Margaery as he saw Dr. Qyburn walking towards them.

“Yes, Dr. Qyburn?” Margaery responded.

“I need to ask you some questions about the subject’s progress,” Qyburn said, “Come with me.”

Margaery nodded, then giving Robb a sideways glance with a small smile. Qyburn’s demeanor seemed to indicate he was pleased, and it made Robb dare to hope that perhaps this was all leading up to his release sooner rather than later.

“I’ll be right back, my darling,” Margaery whispered to him, the term of affection making his face grow hot, “Don’t get up to any trouble while I’m away.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he muttered in reply, pressing his lips together to keep himself from grinning like a fool. He watched her walk away with the doctor, and shortly after the guards asked him to get up so that they could escort him to his holding cell.

Robb couldn’t really remember what he had done to pass the days and nights before he’d had Margaery’s visits to look forward to. The hardest part of volunteering as a study subject had been the lack of human contact and the fact that most of the people he interacted with followed Dr. Qyburn’s lead in treating him as if he was not quite a human being. He’d have been more than happy even to talk to Grey Wind, but they had always been housed apart from each other. Margaery had been the one to change all of that, and he felt confident that if anyone could convince Dr. Qyburn to let him go, then she could.

He was a little surprised that it took at least an hour for Margaery to appear once more, and he immediately became concerned when he saw the look on her face as she made her way into the room.

She went straight forward and took his hands in hers as soon as she was near his cell, her face ashen and her mouth drawn in a tight line. “Margaery…” he started, but she shook her head slightly, and he went silent.

She reached for her clipboard and pen then, scribbling him a hasty note and handing it over so that he could see.

‘ _I don’t know who could be listening in or watching,'_ he read, and he nodded in understanding, feeling his heart sink.

“Dr. Qyburn has...taken notice of the progress you’ve been making,” Margaery said out loud, and Robb could tell she was working to keep her tone even, “He believes it may be time to prepare to move on to the next phase of the experiment.”

“The next phase?” Robb questioned quietly. He tried to think of what she could possibly mean but was only able to draw a complete blank.

“You’ll hear all about it...tomorrow,” Margaery affirmed, swallowing and giving a small nod.

He watched as she scratched something else on the clipboard before showing it to him. _‘I need to get you out of here as soon as possible. I don't know how, but I will find a way.'_

Robb thought for a moment and then placed a hand on his stomach, feigning pain. “I think that last warging session made me feel a little out of sorts,” he said loudly, “Would you mind assisting me in the bathroom, Margaery?”

“Of course not,” Margaery replied, nodding her head again, “Whatever you need.”

Robb watched as she fumbled every so slightly with the keys to his cell, hoping that if anyone _was_ watching his excuse would be believable. He needed to know what was happening and what had rattled Margaery quite this much.

As soon as they were alone together, she took his face in her hands and looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears. “Robb, they’re going to capture more skinchangers and use them as weapons in the war,” she muttered, shaking her head, “They want to induce the warg state permanently and put you into a medical coma.”

She let out a soft sob, and he drew her into an embrace, his heart thundering in his chest at the news he’d just recieved. His mouth went dry as he thought about the implications of what Margaery said, and he found himself at a loss of words.

“I’m so sorry, Robb,” Margaery muttered into his chest, “I tried, I...I tried to argue against it, but they wouldn’t _listen_ …all that’s on General Lannister’s mind is winning this war. He doesn’t care about whose lives he ruins in the process.”

“It’s all right, sweetheart,” Robb affirmed, “I mean, it isn’t all right, obviously. But we’ll figure this out together. I…” His next few words came out of his mouth unexpectedly but with utmost certainty. “I love you.”

Margaery pulled back to meet his gaze, and he didn’t even have time to wipe the tears from her eyes before she was kissing him full on the mouth. “I love you too,” she breathed when they eventually broke from each other, and despite everything he still felt happiness seep through him. “I’m going to ask Dr. Qyburn if I can stay the night under the guise of practicing with you before the procedure tomorrow,” she suggested, and he could almost see the wheels in her head turning, “I don’t know how we are going to get Grey Wind out undetected…”

“We’ll find a way,” he insisted, kissing her forehead, “You’re brilliant, Margaery. I know you’ll think of something. And I’ll do all I can to help.”

“We’ll figure it out together,” Margaery repeated his own words back to him, letting her eyes fall closed for just a moment as she took a deep breath. Robb was filled with of affection for the woman he had so grown to admire, and he only lamented that they couldn’t just stay in their embrace forever.

“You had best go speak to them,” Robb suggested gently, “I’ll come up with something, I promise. I think...I’m going to see if I can warg from here.”

Margaery nodded her head and then leaned in to kiss him once more, this time with more urgency. “I love you, Robb Stark,” she murmured, “If the gods saw fit to bring us together, perhaps they’ll see fit to get us out of this mess.” She pressed her lips to his cheek quickly before leaving the bathroom, the sound of her heels echoing in his ears.

Some people would think him mad for considering himself lucky under such circumstances, but he knew that if he didn’t have Margaery he’d have no chance at all of escaping. He put the lid of the toilet down and sat, concentrating on going into Grey Wind’s mind again.

It had been getting easier each time he tried, which both scared him and empowered him. What he had found helped the most was having a specific goal or purpose in mind, and he certainly wasn’t lacking that this time. It didn’t take long before he was seeing the world through bright yellow eyes and gazing at the inside of a different cell altogether.

‘ _I’m so sorry for all the pain I’ve caused you_ ,’ he tried to tell Grey Wind, whose mind he almost felt he was intruding on, ‘ _We’re both going to get out of here_.’

It was only after he practiced warging a few more times that Margaery returned, reaching for the clipboard immediately to write him another message.

 _‘I managed to swipe the keys for Grey Wind off of a guard,’_ he read before breaking into a grin, trying to hide his elation at how much he admired his companion and her resourcefulness, ‘ _I’m also trying to find out where they’re taking you tomorrow for the procedure.’_

Robb gave a nod. “I feel as though I’m getting better at warging each time,” he made sure to say loudly, “I’m prepared for whatever they throw at me tomorrow.”

“Glad to hear it,” Margaery declared with a smile of her own, “I’ll see you bright and early in the morning, and we’ll go over the day’s procedures.”

 _‘They don't think it necessary for me to spend the night,’_ she jotted down, ‘ _But I will unchain Grey Wind in the morning and somehow get my hands on the sedative they are planning to use on you. Can you flush this paper down the toilet?’_

He nodded and she crumpled the first piece of paper on the clipboard, subtly handing it over to him.

‘I love you’, he mouthed to her, his fingers lingering against hers for just a moment.

‘I love you’, Margaery mouthed back. She gave his fingers the gentlest of squeezes before glancing to the side. Robb could tell that she was reluctant to leave and truthfully he wasn’t looking forward to seeing her go, but in amongst his nervousness for tomorrow, his overriding feeling was one of hope.

When their eyes met again, he gave her a smile in an attempt to convey what he couldn’t say. She gave him one in return before she turned around and he watched the back of her head slowly walk away. He was alone again, but he truly didn’t feel that way.

That night he did his best to get as much sleep as possible in his uncomfortable cot. He wasn’t sure where Margaery would be taking him after they escaped, but he imagined it couldn’t be any worse than his current living conditions or even the ones before he arrived. He often missed the smells and sights and sounds of home - the warmth of the fireplace that was almost always crackling, his mother humming a tune as she cooked, his siblings’ laughter as they chased after each other on the snowy grounds. He dreamed of sleeping in his own bed under quilts his grandmother had sewn before he was even born.

When he woke to the blare of the alarm, he found there were already many people there waiting to examine him. Normally it was just Margaery bringing him a plate of food, but it seemed she had an entourage of other lab technicians and doctors this time around.

“The subject is awake,” one of the technicians piped up.

“Ah, excellent,” Dr. Qyburn said, “Inform him of the procedure.”

The curly-haired young man who turned towards Robb’s cell was familiar to Robb, and if he wasn’t mistaken went by Dr. Wat.

“Subject 283,” he addressed Robb after clearing his throat, “Once we open the door to this cell, you will be asked to enter the warg state. We will then inject you with a substance which will help you remain in as a warg for a longer period of time.”

‘ _That’s a nice way of putting it_ ,’ Robb thought somewhat bitterly. Though he knew he shouldn’t be, he was still somewhat surprised by how blatantly they were withholding the truth from him.

He looked towards Margaery who gave him an encouraging nod, though her face was much paler than usual. ‘ _She’s trying to be strong for me,’_ he thought. He wished he could tell her how much he loved her just in case something in their plan went wrong, but he held onto the hope that he could say whatever he wanted in a few hours time.

He moved closer to her once they opened his cell and the technicians and doctors filed in, and Dr. Qyburn raised his eyebrows in alarm. “What are you doing?” he asked, stepping in front of Margaery.

“Miss. Tyrell has always been the one to help me go into the warg state,” Robb informed them matter-of-factly, “I don’t know that I can do it without her.”

Dr. Qyburn turned to Margaery then. “What do you have to say about this?” he asked her.

“I’m happy to do whatever is necessary to ensure a successful procedure,” Margaery replied, and Robb had to fight to hold back a smile at both her bravery and her smarts. He knew he couldn’t hold her hand in front of everyone as he had done before, but just having her close by was a comfort in itself.

“Dr. Qyburn, do you think we should…?” Robb heard Dr. Wat say quickly.

“Ah, yes. It would be beneficial if the subject were to lie down,” Dr. Qyburn explained, “Once it has entered the warg state it may need to be moved.”

Robb said nothing as he took a seat on his bed and then slowly laid back, taking a deep breath in. Margaery moved to stand beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He knew that she couldn’t reassure him the way she did on most days, but he kept her previous words in mind. She always told him to think about coming back to her, and that was all he could do at the moment to stop himself from panicking when the doctors approached him.

He closed his eyes and counted backwards from ten, focusing on the comforting weight of Margaery’s hand on his arm before he entered Grey Wind’s mind once more.

Grey Wind was calmer than he was, which helped settle his nerves at least somewhat. His wolf seemed to have grown reasonably accustomed to being chained up behind bars, although to say Grey Wind was happy about it would be more than an exaggeration. Thankfully, sharing a mind with Robb did not seem to anger him any further.

Dr. Qyburn said something, but it took a few moments for the human part of Robb to remember he could understand the words. “...him away,” he thought he heard, then all of a sudden several technicians were surrounding him and moving to lift up his cage.

He stayed frozen in place, not wanting to attract suspicion and wishing to save his strength as he was transported out of the room. He couldn’t do anything else but be compliant as he was dragged away from the dingy lab that he’d called home for the last few months.

He had never spent _this_ much time as Grey Wind - he was certain of that. They kept him in a large, metal crate covered with a sheet while they did gods knew what with his human body, most likely preparing him for an unforetold amount of time in a deep sleep. Relief washed over him when Margaery eventually appeared, throwing the sheet off and frantically unlocking the cage.

“They have you on the third floor in the medical ward,” she told him, and he could see her eyes were red as though she’d been crying, “I switched the barbiturate out that they were planning to use on you; it’s just saline solution. And I have a rental car ready for us in the garage beneath the building. I can’t drive, but I’ll direct you to my apartment. I’m sorry I couldn’t do more my love. Be as safe as you can and come back to me.”

Robb wanted to speak or even give Margaery a facial expression that would reassure her she had done more than everything she could, but Grey Wind’s body was capable of doing neither of those things. Instead, he leant forwards and noticed that she didn’t even flinch despite the fact that his teeth were inches from her face. Those teeth were what he was psyching himself up to use very shortly on whoever happened to be standing in between him and his own body, but they were far from a threat to Margaery as he very gently licked her cheek.

“Hurry,” she whispered to him, a small smile having appeared on her face, “I’ll wait for you outside the door.”

He took off at a run, and the part of his mind that was Grey Wind was equal parts delighted and angry. He knew that it wouldn’t be difficult to take down the men in the room, and now that he was free it truly dawned on Robb how dangerous a weapon he was in his current state. If the army was able to deploy not only wolves but wolves with the minds of soldiers then it could turn the tide of the war, but what if those soldiers never came back? Even if they did, what would be the consequences of living with having torn apart your enemies with your own fangs?

‘ _We’re not killing anyone_ ,’ he told Grey Wind and himself at the same time. He had killed soldiers on the battlefield before but these were civilians in a research facility, and he felt as though he needed to hang on to a piece of humanity if he was going to return to his own body successfully.

There were a few workers that screamed as he passed them in the corridor, but they all had the sense to move out of the way and let him be. He didn’t like the idea of scaring the people who had only come to do their jobs and help out with wounded soldiers and medical research, but he had no other choice. He pressed on, rushing towards the stairs and following them to the third floor where he read the sign for the medical ward and flew through the door.

It wasn’t difficult to find his body, though it was bizarre to see himself strapped to a cot with an IV in his arm surrounded by doctors. Dr. Qyburn let out a shriek, and he couldn’t help but snap his teeth at the man who had never treated him with any decency.

“How did it get out?!” the doctor queried, his eyes wide with fear.

“How do we contain it?!” someone else yelled out. Robb saw them take a step towards his body and he didn’t hesitate to let out a growl. He almost immediately regretted it, however, when a mad glint appeared in Dr. Qyburn’s eyes.

“It doesn’t want us to harm its human body,” Qyburn declared triumphantly, “Quick, somebody grab a--ARGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!”

Robb had made a promise to himself that nobody would die as a result of his actions and he fully intended on keeping it, but he couldn’t deny that he felt little to no guilt at having sunk his teeth into Dr. Qyburn’s leg.

“Someone _do_ something!” Qyburn pleaded, but none of the technicians seemed to know how to handle the situation. One of them reached for the sedation needle but quickly backed away when he slunk past the doctor and snarled.

‘ _It’s time to wake up,’_ Robb thought, _‘They won’t try anything with Grey Wind guarding me.’_

It was difficult to pull himself out of the warg state; he had to have spent at least an hour in his wolf’s mind. He envisioned Margaery. He still had to ask her on a date. He still wanted to feel her fingers wrapped around his again and her soft lips against his. He still wanted to tell her he loved her and dance with her and someday he would even ask for her hand in marriage.

He found himself blinking then, his eyes adjusting to the bright light above him.

“What the fuck?” a voice said, “I thought we sedated him?”

As Robb sat up, he realized the person standing by his bed was Dr. Wat. “I’m sorry about this. You weren’t the worst of them,” he remarked quietly. He wasn’t sure if the other man heard him, but figured it probably didn’t matter too much too much either way as he brought Dr. Wat down with a punch square in the jaw.

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Robb told another technician who looked like he might briefly be considering stepping up. Grey Wind was at the foot of the bed with his ears down and his teeth bared, looking anything but friendly.

“You’re all going to let me and him walk out of here, or else you’re about to find out how Grey Wind feels about having been chained up and held against his will,” Robb affirmed, looking around at everyone who was still in the room, “And this time there’ll be no other voice in his head to tell him to hold back.”

Dr. Wat was the first person to hold his hands up in surrender, and the other technicians followed suit, stepping out of his way. Qyburn looked furious with all of them, but he couldn’t move, his leg folded under him like a rag doll.

“Months of wasted research,” he muttered, practically spitting the words, “You signed a contract! You _volunteered._ You were going to help us win the war-”

The doctor kept talking, but Robb found he didn’t care to hear the rest of his ramblings. He swiftly ripped the IV from his arm and walked out of the ward with Grey Wind by his side, spotting Margaery at the end of the corridor.

“Are you all right?” Robb asked almost at the exact same time as Margaery did, his hand reaching for hers. When he realized they had spoken together he almost laughed, but the extraordinarily brief moment of relief was interrupted by the sound of an alarm blaring through the building.

“The car is this way,” Margaery told him, guiding him by the hand she was gripping tightly in her own, “Do you think Grey Wind will get in with us?”

“He might be reluctant,” Robb admitted, “But if he follows us on foot then I’m worried some crazy person will try to shoot him.”

Margaery nodded. “The elevators are most likely down because of the red alert,” she remarked, leading him towards the stairs, “We have to get to the garage before they put the whole building on lockdown.” He watched her mouth twist for a second, and then she kicked off her heels, leaving them behind as they ran.

The three of them made their way to the garage as quickly as they could muster. Margaery tossed him the keys to the car and opened the back door for Grey Wind, ushering him inside.

“Just a little bit longer and you won’t have to be confined anymore,” he assured his wolf as he got in on the driver’s side, starting up the engine.

“Robb, I think the barriers are coming down!” Margaery called out, and Robb followed her line of sight towards the exit of the building.

With no time to think, only the most inelegant of solutions came to Robb’s mind. “Hold on tight!” he warned Margaery before pressing the accelerator to the floor.


	5. Intimacy

“Beg your pardon?” The words seemed to be all that Willas Tyrell was able to muster as he looked between a barefoot Margaery, a dishevelled Robb and a wolf, all of whom were standing in his kitchen.

Margaery could hardly blame her older brother for being confused. When she had first proposed to their parents that she go live with him in King’s Landing, both they and Willas had been quick to agree and all three had brought up the fact that they trusted her sound judgement. Though she hoped that Willas would see that she had done the right thing, she imagined this was rather more than he had bargained for.

She took in a deep breath and prepared to explain herself from the beginning, but Willas just shook his head and held up a hand. “You’re probably exhausted… the both of you,” he noted with a gentle smile, “I was rather excited by the prospect of getting off of work early, even if the red alert did alarm me quite a bit… I just didn’t know you were the one that triggered it, Margaery.”

“It was a joint effort,” she teased with a smile of her own, reaching for Robb’s hand, “But yes, I’m rather tired.”

“I’ll make you some tea,” her brother offered, “I’m going to need you to go over what happened again at some point, but you should relax right now.”

“Thank you,” Robb said, and Margaery could hear the sigh of relief that came along with his words, “I must admit your sofa is looking incredible to me at the moment.”

Willas gave a small laugh. “What about your wolf? Is he hungry? I think we have some sausages left.”

“I’m sure he’d appreciate that,” Robb replied, “But don’t give him anything you can’t afford to replace. I know cheap meat is hard to come by these days.”

“He is rather astonishing,” Willas commented, “I didn’t know that anyone had managed to successfully domesticate a wolf.”

“He’s not...fully domesticated,” Robb admitted, “He’s no dog, but he does obey me.”

“I don’t know whether I’m more in awe of the wolf in my kitchen or the fact that my baby sister is in love,” Willas joked with an amused smile.

Margaery shook her head. “Stop it,” she muttered, her face growing hot, “What happened to making that tea?”

Her brother chuckled and then reached for the kettle, busying himself with the stove. She and Willas often bantered back and forth, but she found she was almost too tired to come up with anything witty to say to him. Her feet ached and her heart was still pounding violently in her chest, but it was truly worth it to have Robb safe beside her, his hand in hers.

“Come sit with me,” she urged her companion, gesturing towards the sofa with her head, “We don’t have a fireplace, but I can turn the portable heater on if you’re cold.”

“I’m fine,” Robb assured her, “Let me know if you’re cold, though.” He took a seat as she’d suggested, opening out his arms and sinking into the cushions. When she moved to join him, his right arm wrapped gently around her shoulders, and she responded by shifting in closer.

“I almost can’t believe we made it,” Margaery admitted softly, “I’m just so thankful that you’re all right.”

“We made it thanks to you. You were incredible, Margaery,” Robb affirmed, “I...I’m so sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused you.”

“Don’t be. Gods, please don’t be,” she whispered, “I’ve been passionate about certain things in my life… about helping others, mainly. But I’ve never been so passionate about _someone._ I could go through all the troubles in the world if it meant being with you at the end of the day.”

She closed the small distance between them to press her lips to his, her mouth opening slightly under his. It felt so _good_ to be able to kiss him without reservation in her own home. She knew they were not entirely alone - the sound of Willas preparing tea just a few feet away kept her aware of that fact - but no one could take this moment away from her and Robb.

“Gods, I love you,” Robb murmured, barely pulling away from her. Though she was certain he was also aware of how her older brother was close by, she couldn’t help but be glad that he was just as eager to kiss her in return. Both of his arms wrapped around her and his hands came to rest on her back, and she wondered if anything had ever felt as good at being in his embrace.

When they began to pull back again Robb gave her bottom lip a gentle tug with his teeth, and she heard herself let out a small noise.

“I’m sorry,” Robb said, breaking from her with a guilty expression before Margaery shook her head.

“You don’t need to be,” she assured him softly, “I was just surprised...but in a good way.”

He softened immediately at her words and she gave a giggle, pressing her lips to his once more. She only drew back when she heard the absence of any sound coming from the kitchen. When she glanced towards the coffee table she saw two steaming mugs of tea and Willas nowhere in sight.

“Well he didn’t have to leave,” she remarked quietly, “Although I do appreciate him letting us spend some time with each other. It’s strange to think that we’ve only ever been alone together in a cold, dingy bathroom.”

“Aye, I suppose it is a little. Then again, I don’t really have anything to compare it to...are you telling me most young people don’t spend time alone in cold, dingy bathrooms?” Robb teased, raising an eyebrow.

Margaery giggled again. “I don’t have a great deal of experience in that area either. I suppose they might,” she mused, “I do find this far nicer, though.”

“As do I,” Robb admitted, “But I do feel like I’ve gone about this all wrong. My father would be quite ashamed of me.”

“I’m sure your father is extraordinarily proud of you and all you’ve done for your family,” Margaery affirmed, “And as far as I’m concerned, you haven’t put a foot wrong.”

“I only meant… I haven’t exactly gone about courting you the proper way, have I?”

“I don’t care what’s proper,” she confessed, trailing her hand over his arm, “I love you and I want you in every sense of the word. You’ve been nothing but respectful and generous and kind. You have the most wonderful heart. It’s not as if any of your actions have been unwarranted, sweetheart.”

“Believe me, I love you and I want you, too,” Robb replied, “And your opinion matters more to me than what’s proper. I have no idea what our next move is now but I do know that I want to be with you no matter what.”

Margaery barely let him finish before she was kissing him again. She knew she should be concerned about them being found out, about what the days ahead held and about many other things, but all she wanted to think about was the fact that he was free and that he wanted them to be together.

“I think…” she murmured, smiling softly against his lips, “Our next move should be a bath.”

“Oh gods, I’m not sure I even remember the last time I had a bath,” Robb admitted.

“Then let me spoil you a bit,” she said, bringing her fingers up to scratch at his beard, “Let me get the temperature of the water just right for you and find soaps that you like and rub your back.”

“That sounds… beyond amazing. But what can I do for you, my love?” he queried, “Your feet must hurt. I want to take care of you as well.”

“We shall spoil each other, then,” she concluded with a warm smile, “My mind and my heart are filled with love for you. I’m finding it difficult to concentrate on anything else.”

“You are wonderful,” Robb declared, his grin filling her with delight as he lowered his voice, “Is your bath big enough for two?”

Margaery felt her face flush. “Probably not, but we should be able to squeeze in,” she replied, “ _You’re_ wonderful...and rather more adventurous than I thought, Robb Stark.”

He laughed and moved to stand to his feet but not without taking her with him, sweeping her up in his arms. She let out a shriek of delight, slipping her own arms around his neck. “I’m just trying to prove you right,” he jested, “Though I probably should have asked you where the bathroom was before I picked you up.”

“Two doors down to your right,” she instructed, swiftly pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Margaery wondered if this was what life had been like when couples older than she and Robb had met. They had both been born at the end of the previous war and had been privileged in growing with relative peace, but unrest had hit Westeros once more right at the moment when they might have otherwise been falling in love. She was grateful for the circumstances that had brought them together, but she wished that the young man she had grown to care so much about hadn’t had to endure so much hardship beforehand.

Robb tenderly undressed her in the bathroom only after asking if he could, and stopped once he reached her underwear. The thought briefly crossed her mind of asking him to take that off as well, but she was worried he might think her too forward. She thought about it again when she offered to undress him as well, and her hands were able to run down his bare chest for the first time.

They climbed into the warm bath with their underwear still on, cradling each other close and exchanging affectionate kisses. She washed his back and his chest and took special care to tend to his arm where the IV had been. He massaged her feet and ran his fingers through her hair, his gaze so loving that it almost overwhelmed her to tears. When they were finished, they wrapped themselves in a large towel to dry off, and she redressed so that she could knock on Willas’s door and ask him if he had any clean clothes he’d be willing to lend Robb.

Her brother extended his hospitality and even offered to make them all dinner, though he raised his eyebrows at them when he realized they’d neglected their tea and let it go cold.

“So they were really just going to put you into a medical coma without even telling you,” Willas remarked, shaking his head in distaste as they all sat at the dinner table, “I don’t know what happened to our research facility, honestly. When Dr. Qyburn came in...I feel like a great deal has changed. I heard rumors that even General Lannister didn’t want him, but his daughter managed to pull some strings. I suppose being the First Lady does come with some clout.”

“Gods, I can’t stand that man,” Margaery admitted, “Every time he referred to Robb as ‘it’ or ‘the subject’ I could feel my blood start to boil.”

Robb reached for Margaery’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I’m amazed President Baratheon allows all of this to happen,” he remarked, “He and my father were very close as boys...but I suppose people can change with time.”

“Perhaps he doesn’t even know,” Willas suggested with a shrug of his shoulders, “I know you signed a contract, Robb, but I think putting you in a coma against your will has to cross some kind of ethical line… I’m wondering if the two of you should go public with this.”

“Go public?” Margaery questioned, her brow furrowing, “That seems rather risky, wouldn’t you say? I was thinking we ought to maintain a low profile.”

“Public opinion might change the government’s mind,” Willas noted, “And if President Baratheon is unaware of what’s been going on in his research facilities, it’ll be a scandal that he can’t ignore. Even if he _is_ in the loop, if you expose the human testing at Westerosi Defense Research, he’s going to want to cover his tracks in fear of backlash. He might even be willing to strike a deal with you two.”

“My father _has_ always spoken well of him,” Robb remarked with a side glance at Margaery, “I just worry...I don’t want all of this to draw attention to the other wargs out there.”

“You wouldn’t need to mention anybody else necessarily,” Willas commented, “I’m trying to think who would be a good journalist to turn to...there’s someone who normally does pieces on our research at _The King’s Landing Journal_ , but it might be better if we can find someone new.”

“Willas, I know you mean well but please slow down,” Margaery spoke up, “We haven’t even agreed to this plan yet.”

“I just don’t know how long you can keep this up here, Margaery,” Willas said gently, “They might start raiding the homes of facility employees in order to find Robb and Grey Wind… You deserve some rest tonight, but I urge you to consider coming forward tomorrow. I’m sorry to say, but we don’t really have a lot of time to think.”

Margaery pressed her lips together in a tight line, closing her eyes for a few seconds. She knew she had to do whatever was best for Robb, but she feared losing him or someone hurting him. She couldn’t live with herself if he ended up in a worse position because of her.

“Let’s get some food in our bellies and talk about it after dinner,” Robb addressed her softly, trailing his thumb over the back of her hand. Margaery nodded in return, thinking that she would like to talk to him privately before they made any kind of decision.

“Thank you so much for everything you’ve done for me, Willas,” Robb spoke up again, “I don’t know that I can ever repay you.”

“Keep my sister safe and happy and that will be more than enough for me,” Willas affirmed, “As strange as it is to see her in love, it is good to see her smile.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll do everything I can to make sure she’s safe,” Robb said, his fingers squeezing Margaery’s.

She truly did smile then, looking over at her companion in admiration. “We met under the most unusual circumstances, but now… if we have a chance at a semi-normal life, I want to take it,” she remarked, “I suppose we have some options to think about tonight.”

Robb nodded. “Aye, we do. I know that no matter what happens, I’m choosing the option that allows us to be together.”

As they finished up their meal, Margaery moved the topic to Robb and his home life, and she couldn’t help the smile that remained on her face as he lit up while sharing his tales of growing up in the North. Her mind didn’t stray far from Willas’s idea, but she felt certain that when she and Robb were alone again they would be able to talk and come to the best decision.

“I’ll be heading to my room, I think,” Willas remarked, standing up slowly after their meals were long gone and they had been chatting for a while.

“You an early bird, Willas?” Robb asked, “Gods, I just realized it’s going to be strange not to be woken up by my alarm tomorrow.”

“Quite the contrary. Willas is a rather extreme night owl,” Margaery commented, “Evenings are when he does most of his work - _that’s_ why he’s retiring to his room.”

“I was a natural night owl myself before I joined the army,” Robb said, “I suppose now we can stay up as late as we want, sweetheart.”

“I imagine the research facility will be closed tomorrow,” Willas pondered aloud, “Thanks for the extended vacation, you two.”

Margaery shrugged her shoulders teasingly before her brother walked off to his room, leaving her and Robb alone once more. She moved to take a seat on his lap and kiss him full on the lips, snaking her arms around his neck.

“Seven hells,” Robb swore under his breath when they eventually broke apart, “I feel as though all of this is a dream that I never want to wake up from.”

“It’s not a dream, my love,” Margaery whispered back, “You never have to go back to that place again, I promise you that.”

Robb smile stretched from ear to ear as he kissed her again, one of his hands slipping into her hair. “It’s so good to be able to do this whenever we like,” he murmured to her.

“Mmm hmm,” Margaery hummed in agreement against his mouth, “I swear I can’t get enough of you… You and your soft, inviting lips, your strong arms, your radiating warmth… By the gods, I’m so lucky.”

She could almost feel the heat coming off of his cheeks as he flushed red from her comments, responding in kind by kissing her once more. “What will it do to my ego to hear you talk about me that way?” he joked, his voice low.

“I just want you to know how much I love you,” she countered with a grin, brushing her nose against his, “Anyhow, you deserve some kind words after being treated so poorly by everyone at the facility.”

“As I recall they never did right by you, either. But you’re so clever that you outsmarted them all,” Robb noted, “I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you, my love. I also wouldn’t have had as many improper thoughts while I was locked away, mind.” Margaery let out a laugh as it became her turn to blush.

“I know a thing or two about those,” she admitted, “I’d always been told not to have them before marriage. Well, actually, I’d always been told that I probably wouldn’t have them at all, and if I did then I shouldn’t act on them.”

She watched Robb visibly swallow the lump in this throat, and for a moment she worried she had crossed the line and said something she shouldn’t. “Like what?” he inquired softly, tucking one of her curls behind her ear.

“Like… thinking about your hands in certain places or… _my_ hands in certain places,” she whispered, giving a gentle giggle, “Or sharing a bed with you… kissing you until we’re both breathless.”

“Those sound like wonderful thoughts to me,” Robb declared, making her laugh again, “And I don’t mind if they don’t manifest until after we’re married...I do wish to marry you, I hope you know.”

“You do?” Margaery asked, feeling her heart start to beat faster in her chest.

“Aye, of course. I’d like to go to Highgarden and see your family in person and ask your father,” Robb declared, then Margaery watched as realization dawned on him and his face fell, “I...won’t be able to go and ask your father, will I?”

Margaery shook her head slowly. “I do think tradition can be nice, but I am also my own woman,” she remarked, “And if I want to give myself to you - which I do - then I will do so without reservation or anyone else’s permission.” She gave a small smile. “Are you all right with marrying such a spirited lady?”

“Absolutely,” Robb replied right away, “I quite like it, actually. I suppose I just wanted to do _something_ properly… But if you don’t mind…”

“I don’t mind one bit,” she told him, pressing a kiss to his nose, “Forget convention. I’m so happy with you, Robb.”

“I’m so happy with you,” Robb said in return, “The Others can take convention, then. We could have our first date right here in this room if we wanted to.”

“Is that so?” Margaery queried playfully, “I’m intrigued.”

“Well, I did notice you have a record player,” Robb explained, “Do you think Willas would mind terribly if we put it on for a little while? I haven’t danced since...well, before I enlisted, it must have been.”

“I don’t think he’d mind,” she replied, “There’s a song I played every night thinking of you. Whenever I was sad or lonely, I’d listen to it and imagine us dancing. Gods, you’ve turned me into such a romantic.”

Robb laughed, helping her to her feet so that she could start the record. “You mean you weren’t like this before me?”

“Not at all. You have me singing and dancing… You even have me burning candles in my room that smell the way you do. I’m a mess, aren’t I? Completely and madly and hopelessly in love.”

“Why on earth would that make you a mess?” Robb questioned. Margaery noticed he was blushing again just before she turned to pick out a song for them. “I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to have met you. To feel...vulnerable in this way and overjoyed in this way and enraptured in this way. I _hoped_ I would fall in love and even be loved someday, but life doesn’t always work out the way we hope.”

Margaery fell silent temporarily, moving the needle of the record player to the exact spot that she had memorized from all the times she had done this before when she’d been without him. She felt Robb’s arms wrap around her from behind as the song started up, and she turned around to take one of his hands and rest her other one on his shoulder.

They began to sway back and forth, and she let out a sigh of contentment, resting her head against his chest.

 _‘I'll be seeing you, in all the old familiar places that this heart of mine embraces, all day and through,’_ the woman on the record sang, a tune that Margaery was all too familiar with. Robb gave her a gentle spin, and she laughed as her dress swirled along with her and her head grew dizzy with happiness. They were both in their bare feet now after having taken a bath, but he guided her into the living room with his movements where the carpet was nice and plush beneath their toes.

“You’re good at this,” she remarked, “Don’t tell me you had women lining up to dance with you in Winterfell.”

“Just my mum and my sisters,” he said with a sheepish smile, “She thought it was important that we learned. I hated it at the time, but I am going to have to thank her the next time I see her.”

“I’ll have to thank her as well for being partially responsible for the perfect first date,” Margaery noted, “I think this is better than if we’d gone out on a traditional one somewhere public. I wouldn’t be interested in anyone else, anyway.”

“Neither would I if I’m being honest,” Robb admitted, bringing her in a little bit closer so their faces were almost touching, “If _you_ think this date is perfect then that’s all that matters. Just let me know if there’s anything I can do to make it even better.”

Margaery twisted her mouth, playfully pretending to be mulling over the matter in great detail. “Kiss me, Robb,” she finally told him softly.

He didn’t hesitate in honoring her request, sliding his hand into her hair once more as he pressed his lips to hers. This time his mouth opened so that he could trail his tongue along her bottom lip. He kissed her with such fervor and passion that she felt her knees go weak, and she moved her own hand to grip the lapels of his shirt, drawing him in even closer to her.

“Seven hells is right,” she breathed when they eventually drew back. The music had stopped playing by then but she stayed where she was, leaning in to pepper Robb’s face with tender kisses.

“Mmmm, Margaery…” Robb muttered, a broad smile spread across his face, “I’m exhausted and yet I don’t think going to be able to sleep tonight. I’ll just be up the whole time thinking about you.”

“Well, that won’t do. You ought to get at least _some_ rest,” Margaery noted, her tone only half-serious, “Having said that, I don’t really fancy going to sleep either at the moment.” She glanced around for a moment, noticing Grey Wind had already curled himself up in a corner of the living room. “Come with me,” she whispered, giving Robb a gentle tug in the direction of her room.

Robb chuckled, following after her. “Where are you taking me, my love?”

“Somewhere special,” she teased, shooting him a grin over her shoulder. She opened the door to her bedroom and led him inside. “My bed’s a bit small, but I don’t want to sleep alone without you,” she told him, “If you don’t mind sharing, of course.”

“What makes you think I’d possibly mind sharing with you?” Robb asked, “Words can barely describe what an improvement this will be, especially considering what my sleeping situation was up until last night.” He pressed another quick kiss to her lips once they were close to each other again. “I’m so very glad I’m in love with such a spirited lady.”

Margaery laughed again. “ _I’m_ so very glad I’m in love with such a good-humored man,” she admitted, “I never imagined having a beau would be this much fun.”

“I suppose I am your beau, aren’t I?” Robb remarked, “I think I rather like that title.”

“It’s far better than ‘gentleman caller’,” Margaery noted with a giggle.

He raised his eyebrows before scooping her up in his arms again, setting her down on the bed and climbing over top of her. “Is this okay?” he asked quietly, bringing a hand up so he could trail his thumb over her cheek.

“Perfect,” she muttered, her face growing hot under his gaze, “When you look at me like that I’m not sure what to do with myself… In a good way. You make me feel so loved.”

“I love you so much,” Robb affirmed, “I just...this is all I want from now on. Both of us together, and maybe - _hopefully_ \- in a place that we can call our own. I don’t know how we’ll do that yet, but…”

“Have you thought any more about Willas’s idea?” Margaery asked gently, “Do you think we ought to go to the press?”

“I’ve been thinking maybe we should,” Robb replied, “My only fear is for our safety and for the rest of my family’s. I feel as though if I’ve learnt anything in the past few days, it’s that there are fewer trustworthy people in the world than I thought.”

“It might be our best bet… I also think we’ve been through a lot and are naturally going to be a little less trusting because of it. Willas’s outsider perspective could be the one we need to follow.” She let out a small sigh, slipping her arms around his middle. “We don’t have to put your last name out there if you’re worried about your family.”

“That’s a good idea,” he concurred, “I know I say it a lot, but I’m so glad I have you. My sweet, wonderful, intelligent Margaery. The gods truly did bring us together.”

“They must have done. I wish that research had never begun in the first place but if it had to then I’m glad to have been moved to a different lab,” Margaery affirmed, “I’m so sorry the world has been this unkind to you, my love. I hate to think of it changing you.”

“Perhaps it was a change for the better,” Robb suggested, “I do know that I can trust you, at least. That in itself is worth a great deal.”

Margaery smiled and lifted her head slightly to meet Robb’s lips with her own. She had realized that earlier that day she would have been able to count the kisses they had shared on one hand, but now she was delighted that she was rapidly losing count. Robb was proving himself to generally be cautious at first, as if worried about multiple lines that he could be crossing, but once he realized she was enjoying his attention then he would relax and she would feel a blush creep up her cheeks at his enthusiasm.

“Come here, you,” she whispered with a grin, “You don’t have to be shy about moving closer. Or voicing your desires.”

He carefully lowered himself down, shifting both of his arms underneath her so that his chest was pressed flush to hers. One of his hands came to rest against her back and the other cradled her head, and she surprised herself by letting out a small, involuntary gasp as he slid his leg between hers.

“I suppose I am a little bit shy when it comes to you,” he admitted. He turned his head to press kisses down her neck to her shoulder, and Margaery found it started to become difficult to focus on what he was saying. “I’ve never been this...intimate with anyone before.”

“Neither have I,” she breathed, “But everything you’re doing feels very, very good.”

“Thank goodness,” he commented, and she could feel him smile against her skin. “Could I...could I take off your dress?”

Margaery nodded, a smile growing on her face. “Only if I can take off your shirt,” she murmured teasingly, “I really quite love the way you look without it.”

He laughed as the tips of his ears went pink. “Well if that’s the case…” He reached down and tugged on the bottom of her dress, helping her get it up and over her head. She tossed it to the side and made quick work of his shirt, undoing the buttons and pushing it off of his shoulders.

“Mmm, you are the most handsome man in the whole world,” she muttered, bringing a finger up to his lips before he could even begin to protest, “You may be too humble to think such thoughts about yourself, but I am very much allowed to.”

Robb grinned and pressed a kiss to her outstretched finger. “Then I must be allowed to tell you that you’re more beautiful than a goddess,” he declared, “And when we got undressed for our bath I had to stop myself from just standing there and staring at you.”

“You really know how to make a lady blush, Robb Stark,” Margaery remarked, having felt her entire face go hot. His kisses moved to her chest then, simultaneously sending more warmth and shivers down her body. She moaned when he pressed a kiss above her brassiere, her fingers tangling in his curls. “Don’t stop,” she whispered, “I love this… I love _you_.”

He heeded her words, dragging the strap of her brassiere down with his teeth and revealing her bare breast. His eyes went dark with desire before he kissed her nipple and then took it in his mouth, his tongue dancing over her skin.

Her own eyes fluttered closed as she felt a soft pulse between her legs; the sensation was new and _amazing_ \- she had never ached for someone the way she did for Robb. It was almost without thinking that her hands went to his trousers, blindly searching for the fastening. She felt something beneath her fingertips and soon realized he was growing hard. It was him that she wanted inside her, she was certain of that, but she wasn’t sure how to say it out loud.

“I love you,” she heard him murmur, his lips on the soft underside of her breast. He let his teeth drag gently across her skin and Margaery let out a deep moan.

She almost let slip a few swear words when he hummed and she could feel his stiff cock against her thigh through his clothing. “Will you roll your hips into mine?” she requested in a whisper, and he nodded his head eagerly as he looked back up at her.

 _“Fuck...”_ She did swear then when he moved higher and his body shifted against hers. It took her a few moments to realize she still hadn’t undone his trousers, and she reached down to offer him some relief.

“Oh… _Margaery_ ,” he moaned when she spread her legs and her hips canted upwards towards his. He quickly kicked his trousers off and continued to move with her in a slow rhythm with just their underwear between them. Each time his cock rubbed against her centre felt better than the last, and her breathing grew shallow as desire coursed through her. She could feel herself wet between her legs and only growing more so, another sensation that was new to her.

“Margaery…” Robb said again, this time with slightly more urgency, “I think I’m going to...I’ll need to…”

Margaery nodded, and Robb looked surprised when she placed her hands either side of his hips to both stop him momentarily and then tug at his briefs. “Finish inside me,” she suggested, “As I said, I want to give myself to you completely, Robb.”

“Gods, I love you so much,” he muttered, kissing her cheek, “Are you sure?” He moaned when she pulled down his underwear and then moved to slip off hers as well.

“Yes, absolutely yes,” she breathed, “Every inch of you is gorgeous, my love.” She slid one of her hands into his curls as she pulled him in for another kiss, keeping her other hand low on his back.

He kissed her deeply as he shifted himself down a little, and then his fervor was equally matched by his tenderness as he slipped into her slowly. She couldn’t say she had spent a great deal of time before she’d met Robb thinking about what it would be like to be with someone else in this way, but she was already glad that her first time would be with him. A soft moan escaped her lips as she lifted her hips to meet his, taking him in deeper.

It was Robb’s turn to swear then, and he stayed still for a few seconds, pressing several more kisses to her lips. “You feel so good,” he whispered, somehow making her even hotter for him, “You’re so tight and wet… _fuck_ … I don’t know if I can hold on much longer.”

“That’s all right,” she told him, scratching at his scalp, “You feel good, too.”

“It felt good to you when I rolled my hips into yours, right?” Robb asked, to which she nodded eagerly.

“I’m sure it will feel even better now,” she whispered, “You fit me so well, my love. I think you must be right and the gods did... _oh_ …” Robb slowly began to move and the rest of her sentence died on her lips. She was certain she had never felt anything as good as his cock brushing against her most sensitive spot, and it was all she could do not to cry out loud enough that someone in the next room might hear.

“Bite down on my shoulder if you need to…” he trailed off as well, giving a groan that made her heart skip a beat.

“You do the same to me,” she urged, not hesitating in sinking her teeth into his skin when he moved in her again. She suddenly felt a wave of pleasure rush over her body, and she whimpered against his shoulder, her eyes falling closed as she came undone.

A relaxed, content sensation washed over her as she came down from her high, and it was then she felt Robb’s teeth on her shoulder moments before he spilled between her legs with a deep groan. She moved her arms to wrap around his neck, holding him close as his chest slowly moved up and down with hers.

“Don’t...not yet,” she requested softly when he moved to slip out of her, “Gods, that was...wonderful.”

“My darling Margaery,” he said just as quietly, his voice husky and low, “That was… I didn’t know anything could feel _that_ good. Everything that happened this morning seems like worlds away.”

He was right. He had made her forget about her anxieties and fears and filled her with pleasure and light. “We get to do this again,” she realized, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips, “Every day for the rest of our lives if we want to.”

He laughed, leaning in to kiss her lips again. “Aye. No more concrete walls or iron bars or restraints. No more loneliness… Only love.”

“My beau is so delightfully poetic,” Margaery commented, “I think I am going to be spoiled having you for a husband.”

“I should hope so. I fully intend to spoil you,” Robb replied playfully, “You deserve nothing less.”

Margaery could feel herself blush beneath him. “And tell me...do you see a pitter-patter of small feet in our future?” she asked, “Not now, don’t worry. I’ll be taking my moon tea soon.”

“Gods, I want nothing more than to have a family with you someday, sweetheart,” he answered, his voice filled with emotion, “Can you imagine? A little girl or a little boy that’s part of the both of us… I’d thought about being a father before, but when I joined the army I didn’t think it was in the cards anytime soon.”

“You’ll make the most amazing father. How did I get lucky enough to find a man who is eager to settle down and start a family?”

“I think _I’m_ lucky nobody snatched you up before we met,” Robb noted, “I was very surprised when you first told me you didn’t have a sweetheart.”

“I’m somewhat particular. I was waiting for the right young man,” Margaery teased, giving a small giggle before she pressed a kiss to his lips. “So, Robb Stark...do you think you’ll be able to get to sleep now?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Perhaps,” Robb replied with a grin, “But I might want to stay up a little longer.”


	6. Interference

“Human experiments, huh? Shit, you’ve really given me a story here. This is going to change a lot of things...”

Robb sat next to Margaery in one of the cubicles of a newsroom, his leg bobbing up and down anxiously. After a few days of deliberation, they’d both decided that the best thing to do was to go to the press with their story and expose Westerosi Defense Research for their unethical treatment of Robb and Grey Wind. Dacey Mormont was the journalist they brought the information to. Robb hadn’t met her personally, but the Mormont family had always been friends of the Starks, and he trusted her more than any other reporter to keep his information confidential while still getting the word out in a timely and evocative manner.

“I hope it does,” Robb admitted, his hand holding on tightly to Margaery’s, “I don’t want anybody else to go through what I did.”

“Do you have any evidence?” Dacey asked, “Margaery, I know you said that you’re still working there.”

“I might be able to get hold of some paperwork,” Margaery replied, her mouth twisting slightly, “But the best I would be able to do would be to make a copy to bring you. They’re keeping a very close eye on all their files on Robb, as you might imagine.”

“They haven’t begun to suspect you, Margaery?” Dacey inquired.

She shook her head. “The perks of being a woman, I suppose… Sorry, was that too cynical?”

Robb gave a small chuckle; he loved how often his sweetheart spoke her mind without worrying about what most people would think. They had stuck her back in the botany department after his escape and a very long questioning from Qyburn. He felt a little better knowing she wasn’t working with the doctors and technicians that she had essentially betrayed for him.

“Oh, not as far as I’m concerned,” Dacey remarked with a small smile, “I imagine part of the reason you both came to me was because I’m a woman.”

“We thought you’d be less likely to dismiss us,” Robb admitted, “That and my father has always spoken very highly of your mother.”

“And she has always spoken very highly of him,” Dacey affirmed, “I won’t sleep on this story, I can assure you. I can get something written within the next few hours but I’m worried about it not being taken seriously unless there’s something tangible.”

“No, I completely understand,” Margaery said, “I’ll do my best to find something you can use… If it comes down to it, I’ll put my name out there as a witness.”

“Margaery…” he began to protest, looking towards her, “I can’t let you do that. I need you to be safe.”

She squeezed on his hand. “It’ll be a last resort, my love. We just need to be able to prove that our story is viable or this will all be in vain.”

He nodded slowly, realizing she was right. They both shook Dacey’s hand before standing up, though she offered to walk them to the door. “You don’t need me to call a cab for you?” she asked kindly, “It’s raining cats and dogs out there.”

“We should be all right, thank you,” Robb replied, putting his hat back on and nodding at Willas standing over by the exit, “We have a lift.”

“Oh wait, I know you,” Dacey declared, taking Willas by surprise as she approached him, “You’re the one who’s always giving the scoop on your research to my colleague.”

“I beg your pardon?” Willas queried, not without a smile, “I didn’t know that anybody else here reported on that kind of thing.”

“I would if I had something to report about,” Dacey countered with a grin of her own.

Margaery raised her eyebrows in a knowing fashion when her brother laughed, and Robb couldn’t help but give a smile of his own. “I’ll have to give you my information, then,” Willas remarked.

“We’ll just wait in the car,” Margaery announced, tugging on Robb’s hand. She had also put on her hat, and he couldn’t help but think she looked adorable in it. She pulled her umbrella from her handbag, and he offered to hold it for them as they left the building and made a beeline towards Willas’s car parked near the sidewalk.

“I’m worried about you going back to the lab tomorrow, sweetheart,” Robb admitted quietly, letting go of her hand so his arm could slip around her waist, “And not just because I miss you when you’re gone.”

“I miss you terribly,” Margaery said with a smile, “But I’ll be careful, my love, I promise. If all goes well then it’ll be the last time I ever have to go back to that place again.”

“That would definitely be much better,” Robb remarked, “I wonder what we’ll do after...after all this. I’ve been trying just to take things day by day.”

He opened the car door for her and the two of them shuffled into the back as gracefully as they could, trying not to get wet from the rain. Once he’d folded up the umbrella, he shut the door and moved closer to her, playfully nudging the brim of her hat up so that he could see her eyes better.

“Stop it. You’re too cute,” she murmured, leaning in for a kiss, “All I can do is dream about our life together after everything we’ve been through… and some of the things that have yet to come. I hope that I can find another job in my field in a more ethical company. And I hope you can find work that you enjoy as well, sweetheart… Work that doesn’t require you to risk your life.”

“That would also be much better,” Robb agreed, “It will be nice to be able to leave the house without feeling paranoid.” His lips met hers and he couldn’t help but smile, bringing his hand up to her cheek. “I need to stop complaining, I think,” he declared when they gently broke apart, “I’m fortunate in so many ways already.”

The front door opened then and Willas got into the car, his free hand clutching a piece of paper that he had placed under his coat to avoid it getting wet.

“You didn’t get her number, did you?” Margaery teased him, “Very bold for a first meeting, Willas.”

“Need I remind you that you fell in love with the man you were meant to be studying, Margaery?” Willas quipped in return, “ _I’m_ not the bold one here.”

Robb chuckled. “Sorry, sweetheart, he’s got you there. I wouldn’t think Dacey Mormont would be your type, Willas.”

The other man simply shrugged nonchalantly as he started the engine so that he could drive them all back to the apartment. The space they shared had become rather cramped with three adults and a direwolf living there, and Robb felt badly about not being able to contribute to much of anything as they waited for their next move. He made sure to do the dishes every night after dinner and tidied up the best he could. Margaery at least had let him stay in her room with her so that he didn’t have to sleep on the sofa, and he was more than grateful for the company and comfort she provided him.

She rested her head on his shoulder as they rode away from the press building, and he curled his fingers around hers once more.

* * *

That night Robb found it difficult to sleep, though not for want of trying. He and Margaery spent quite some time lying together and talking after they had made love, and during that period he felt nothing short of relaxed and content as he always did with her. Once she had let her head rest on his chest and closed her eyes, however, he had been left alone with his thoughts which were relentless in their buzzing around his brain. What if Margaery wasn’t able to get the evidence they needed? What if she got into trouble? What if Dacey published her story and it was ignored? What if it wasn’t?

He wasn’t sure if he’d managed to drift off but all he knew was that when he next looked out of the window it was beginning to get light outside. He decided he’d get up and make some breakfast for Margaery and Willas as he’d rather be doing something useful than lying there doing nothing.

He tried to slip out from underneath Margaery as gently and quietly as he could, but she gave a soft noise of protest when he moved that endeared him to her more.

“Don’t go,” she murmured, her voice heavy with sleep, “I love you too much.”

“I love you too, my darling, but I need to be productive and make you something to eat before you go to work,” he told her with a soft laugh, “You can get up with me if you like.”

“In a moment,” she countered, gripping his arm tighter, “I want to kiss you all over before we move from this bed.”

Robb gave a dramatic sigh. “You’re really making this very difficult,” he joked, turning to look at her properly. Her eyes were half-open and her gaze so full of affection that it made him think twice about his original plan.

“I know. You’ll have to forgive me,” Margaery whispered back, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose and then his cheek. He had gotten rid of his beard the day after escaping in an effort to change his appearance at least a bit, but there was enough stubble growing back already that Margaery was able to gently scratch it. “Are you all right?” she asked him softly, “You don’t look as though you slept very well.”

“Nothing gets past you, hmm?” Robb pondered aloud, shaking his head slightly in amusement, “Truthfully I don’t know if I slept at all. I’m just… Everything is so up in the air right now, and I am worried about all of the endless possibilities.”

Margaery’s mouth twisted at his words and she shuffled closer to him, hugging him tight. “Let me be your constant the way I was when you were practicing warging,” she suggested quietly, “There are many things that could happen, yes, but I’ll be here with you at the end of it all. Hold onto that.”

“But what if… What if one of my greatest fears is losing you?”

“Oh, my love…” Margaery said, pressing her lips to the nearest portion of skin she could find. “One of _my_ greatest fears is losing _you_. You’re everything to me,” she admitted, pausing for a moment before adding, “Whenever I get caught up in those thoughts, what I tell myself is that I’m spending time worrying about the future when instead I could be present in the moment with you. We only have a certain about of control over what will happen, but we can choose to cherish every moment together.”

Robb gave a slow nod, his eyes never leaving the wonderful woman he still couldn’t quite believe he had found. “I will never cease to admire how clever you are,” he remarked, “You have the right idea, sweetheart. I’m sorry I’m so caught up in my own mind.”

“Don’t be sorry. Your worrying can’t really be helped, my darling. And it lets me know how much you care about me… about us.” She smiled at him, causing his heart to give a little leap in his chest.

He grinned in return, slipping both of his arms around her and pulling her into a bear hug. She laughed as she squeezed him back, showering his neck with kisses. “I’m so in love with you,” he breathed before burying his face in her shoulder and taking in the feeling and smell of her.

The knock on the door came as a sudden jolt, pulling his thoughts away from how soft her skin was and how she always seemed to smell of flowers. It was loud but slightly muffled, leading him to think it was probably coming from the front door, and he froze momentarily, unsure of what to do. They had made an agreement with Willas whereby he’d be the one to always answer the door for their safety, but Robb wasn’t entirely sure if the other man was awake.

When he met Margaery’s eyes they were wide with fear, but she was quick to take action. She pointed to their clothing strewn on the floor and then nodded at the window, to which Robb nodded back in understanding. His heartbeat seemed so loud that he was irrationally worried someone might hear him while he did his best to get dressed in silence.

The sound of Willas’s crutch on the floorboards outside was followed by the door swinging open and then a moment of silence.

“What in heaven’s name…who are you?” Willas’s voice said.

“Jaime Lannister. President’s Guard. All clear, Oakheart?”

‘ _Lannister,’_ Margaery mouthed as she pulled her dress on and then ushered him towards the window. She kissed him on the lips several times quickly, but before he could step foot outside there were people bursting through their door, and he jumped in front of her instinctively.

“Here they are,” a young man with light brown hair announced. He took a step forward, but Grey Wind bounded into the room in front of him, circling round and bearing his teeth. “We’re not here to hurt you,” the man insisted, raising his arms up in surrender, “President Baratheon just wants to speak.”

“ _What_?” Robb questioned, in the moment not paying much attention to the fact that he was being rather rude. Two people had just shown up at the door, one of whom was a Lannister, and the other was telling him that apparently the President of Westeros wanted to talk to him. Grey Wind gave a warning growl, and to Robb’s horror the light brown-haired man pulled out a gun.

“Calm down, the lot of you, and call your wolf off, Robb. There’s no need for any bloodshed here.” The voice came from further back, and was one that Robb hadn’t heard since he was a child. “Put that gun away, Oakheart. For gods’ sake, I told you to be discrete.”

Robb quietly called Grey Wind to him when he saw Robert Baratheon push past the two guards into the room. His mind was reeling, but he relaxed slightly when the one guard holstered his gun and stepped back.

Margaery slid her hand over his back before she moved out from behind him, her brow furrowed. “Is my brother all right?” she questioned, blinking several times, “You didn’t hurt him?”

“I think _he_ hurt my guard, but Jaime can take it,” Robert remarked, calling out to the other member of his guard, “You shouldn’t underestimate a man with a crutch.”

“You shouldn’t underestimate anyone who’s trying to protect their loved ones,” Robb noted, adding, “Why don’t we go talk in the living room?” Though he wanted to be able to trust Robert he still wasn’t sure if he could, and he wanted to see for himself if Willas was all right.

“Let’s go then,” Robert told his guards, turning around and making his way out of the bedroom, “Whatever makes them most comfortable.”

Robb felt Margaery take his hand, and he turned to look at her, certain his face was filled with confusion and worry. “I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you, I swear it,” he told her.

“And I’m not going to let anything bad happen to _you,_ ” she affirmed softly. She kissed his cheek and let out a deep breath, intertwining their fingers.

They made their way into the living room side by side, where Willas stood looking displeased next to a blonde man Robb could only assume was Jaime Lannister who looked even more so. He had never met the man but had heard enough about him to feel a little bit pleased at whatever damage Willas had managed to cause him.

“I’m going to go ahead and be straight with the both of you,” Robert declared, “I know about the article that Dacey Mormont at the King’s Landing Journal is writing.”

“What? How?” Robb questioned, his brow creasing, “We only just spoke to her yesterday.”

Jaime Lannister gave a small scoff, and Robb decided he liked him even less.

“I have my connections,” Robert answered, not really clarifying anything, “What you need to realize is that if it was this easy for _me_ to find you, then I have no doubt that the enemies you’ve made will be able to find you as well.”

“The enemies we’ve made?” Margaery repeated, raising her eyebrows, “Don’t you think that language is a little dramatic?”

“You’re the woman that helped Robb escape, aren’t you, Miss. Tyrell?” Robert queried. Robb looked over at his sweetheart’s face, her lips drawn in a tight line. The president continued. “I know he couldn’t have done it alone, and now he’s here in your home… I’m sure the two of you did what you did for the right reasons, but the higher ups at the facility and the military won’t see it that way.”

“If it weren’t for Margaery I’d be in a medical coma for the foreseeable future while you turned my wolf and many more into war machines, so forgive me if I’m disinclined to care about what a bunch of old sods think,” Robb said before swallowing as he remembered who he was speaking to, “Mr. President.”

Robert blinked at him, and for a moment looked at him as though he was someone else. He then gave a sigh, shaking his head several times. “I didn’t know the ins and outs of the program Dr. Qyburn was running,” he admitted, “And I know what you’re going to say. Honestly, I could have learnt all about it, but...well, I didn’t want to know. All I want is to bring an end to this war. Sometimes leaders have to make difficult decisions.”

“If Dr. Qyburn had been allowed to go ahead with his plans, you would have been remembered as the leader who made the young men of his country suffer for the sake of a silver bullet that probably wouldn’t even have worked,” Margaery pointed out, her tone calm yet firm at the same time, “The research was still years away from being able to put to use even if hadn’t been barbaric.”

“Listen, I didn’t come here to talk to you about the ethics of Westerosi Defense Research today,” Robert said, seemingly becoming more frustrated, “And I’m not telling you to drop the story either. But eventually someone is going to find out about your location and you abandoning your contract and _you_ helping him do so, Miss. Tyrell. I wanted to offer you my protection.”

“Protection?” Robb questioned, feeling somewhat angry. He knew the president was like a brother to his father, but he wondered if his father knew how dishonest the other man had become.

“Yes. You may think yourselves invulnerable but I can assure you that you’re not,” Robert replied, “I may be on your side but General Tywin is a different matter.”

“You’re the president,” Robb pointed out, “Doesn’t he listen to you?”

“It isn’t that simple,” Robert countered, shaking his head.

“He’s also your father-in-law,” Willas spoke up for the first time, raising his eyebrows at Robert.

“Regardless of what he is, he has the ability to make _all_ of your lives miserable,” Robert snapped, “But I can help you, Robb, and you, Margaery. I can make you both disappear.”

Robb made to protest, but Margaery placed a hand on knee, stopping him from speaking. “I think we should listen to his offer,” she said, almost as if she could read his mind, “If he found us this easily and if Tywin truly is as formidable as his reputation makes him out to be… We’re not invincible, Robb. I want to expose the lies of the facility and get justice for you, I truly do, but I don’t know if the risk is worth it right now.”

He took in a deep, long breath and then nodded his head. If she wanted him to keep an open mind, he would. “What did you have in mind, Mr. President?” he asked as calmly as he could.

“Placing you into witness protection. Giving you new identities. Relocating you both. At least until the war is over,” Robert told them, “The government could even help you find new jobs or give you a monthly stipend should you need it.”

The President’s words left Robb so dumbstruck that all he could do at first was stare in silence. On the surface, it seemed as though Robert was offering him and Margaery everything they could have wanted: a chance to start their lives together away from everything that had happened to them. He could think of nothing he wanted more than to come home each day and talk to Margaery about their respective days at work over dinner before they went to bed together. It was a future, which was far more than they had now, but as with everything, it came with a cost.

“We...if we accept your offer, we’d really have to disappear,” Robb spoke up finally, exchanging a look with Margaery, “Which means we wouldn’t be able to see our families again.”

“Right. As I said, not until the war is over… And I’m sorry to tell you that I don’t see a determinate end yet. I know it may seem like you’d be giving up a lot, but I can’t stress the gravity of your situation enough.”

“It doesn’t really sound like we have any other options,” Margaery noted quietly. Robb looked over to see tears shining in her eyes, and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He had gotten used to being away from his family during the war, but she’d been living with Willas for several years, and it didn’t seem very fair to tear her away from him.

“There is something else,” Robert added, “I’m going to need to ensure Miss. Mormont doesn’t blame the government in her story. I can’t afford the negative repercussions her story might bring, not now. Our country needs to be united more than ever.”

“She won’t be best pleased with that,” Willas remarked. He pressed his lips together as he looked over at his younger sister, waiting for her decision on the matter.

“Margaery, I can’t...I can’t ask you to do this,” Robb spoke up, “Having to leave your family behind because you wanted to help me...it just isn’t right. We can have Dacey write the story so that I escaped by myself and you had nothing to do with it.”

“And what kind of life would that be for you?” Margaery questioned. Her face was now red with emotion, and he watched as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. “You’d be alone without anyone to confide in… We’d have to wait until the war was over to see each other again, and gods know how long that’s going to take. I’m sure I wouldn’t even be able to write you because it would give away your location or identity…” She took in a great, shuddering breath as she wiped her tears with the back of her sleeve, and he could see she was trying not to break down completely in front of their present company.

Robb did his best not to cry as well, slipping both of his arms around her and holding her close, hoping his embrace would comfort her.

“I did not realize…” Robert trailed off, a small, sad, knowing smile on his face, “We already have houses set up for the two of you in different locations, but I’m sure I can arrange to put you up in the same place. It might actually look less suspicious if a young couple were to move into a family home together.”

Robb nodded, though in truth he was barely paying attention to what Robert was saying. The other people in the room and particularly him and his guards were far less important than his concern for Margaery.

“Sweetheart,” Robb whispered to her, “I don’t want you to end up resenting me because of everything you’ll have given up. I’d rather be alone for the rest of my days than that.”

“Resent you?” Margaery echoed, pulling back slightly to look him in the eyes. She still looked to be on the verge of breaking down, but his words seemed to fill her with a new resolve. “None of this is your fault, my love. I resent the people you made you feel as though you had to sign that contract. I resent Dr. Qyburn and the other doctors and technicians who knew what was happening to you and did nothing. I resent anyone who ever had anything to do with how you’ve been treated since the day you were approached about volunteering, but I could never resent _you_.”

Robb felt tears spring forth in his own eyes and he drew his beloved even closer, his head dropping to her shoulder. Margaery’s love was so selfless and so overwhelming that he found it difficult to express how much she truly meant to him. “Thank you,” he managed to murmur, pressing a gentle kiss above her dress.

“Sometimes love is about sacrifice,” she said softly, “If I have to give up a few things to be with you, then so be it. I cannot live this life without you now that our paths have crossed, and I’m not so sure what I was doing until you came along.”

“I will be needing to ask for your approval, Mr. Tyrell,” Robert said, turning to Willas, “You are the man responsible for her, correct?”

“I beg your pardon?” Willas queried, “Margaery is responsible for herself. The decision is hers to make, not mine. I am going to miss her, though.”

Margaery turned to her brother then, taking his hand. “You will be okay, won't you?”

“Of course, sweet sister. I couldn't ask you to give up the love of your life a soon as you've found him. Not to live with me in this little apartment working a job that compromises your morals. I know you would be miserable, even if you put on a smile for my sake.”

Robb saw tears in Margaery’s eyes again as she nodded, giving her brother’s hand a squeeze. “Thank you,” she breathed.

“Well then, if everything is settled I’ll send by a a car to pick you up at nine o’clock sharp this evening. You can pack a bag,” Robert told Robb before something occurred to him, “Ah, well, _you_ can pack a bag, Margaery.”

“We’ll be ready for nine o’clock,” Robb assured him. He wasn’t sure if he should thank the President or not; though his instinct to be polite told him that he should, he knew the other man was doing this more for the sake of his own reputation than anything else. “I appreciate it,” he added courteously, hoping he sounded convincing.

Margaery stood up to shake the president’s hand. “You’d better not make us dye our hair,” she joked, and Robb was glad to hear the humor in her voice in spite of their situation.

Robert let out a hearty laugh. “I don’t think that will be necessary,” he remarked, “Though I would caution the both of you not to go out until you’ve memorized your new identities and backstories.”

“Don’t worry, Mr. President. I think you’ll find I’m rather resourceful,” Margaery said with a quirk of her brow.

Robb couldn’t help but give a grin then, his chest swelling with pride. “Aye, that she is.”


	7. Home

“Don’t go. I love you too much.”

Margaery couldn’t help but smile at the words she had heard and also said many times before. “All right,” she whispered, turning around to climb on top of her beloved, “You’ve convinced me.”

Truthfully she was primed for convincing; it was difficult to leave her bed when Robb was lying there beckoning for her to stay. They tended to wake up early when the morning light started to stream through their windows, but Margaery didn’t mind when it meant spending some extra time with him before she had to leave for work.

“Couples who are trying to conceive children need to spend as much time together as possible,” Robb declared playfully, “I don’t know if those are official rules, but they ought to be.”

Margaery laughed, pressing several kisses to Robb’s nose. “ _ Trying _ to conceive, hmm?” she queried teasingly, “Perhaps we’ve already succeeded. We’ll know soon. I made an appointment with the doctor today if you’d like to come with me.”

“Really?” he asked eagerly, tenderly tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, “Of course I want to be there.”

The identities they assumed were that of a married couple with the surname ‘Thorn’ and the first names of ‘Margaret’ and ‘Robert’. Though they wanted to wait until their families could be present for their official marriage, they were happy to take on the roles of husband and wife in witness protection, and they didn’t have a difficult time convincing anyone they came across that they were newlyweds. 

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Margaery admitted, “Of course I don’t know for sure, but...I have a good feeling about it. I’m late and I’ve been feeling a bit out of sorts in the mornings.”

The decision to try to have a baby had been the hardest one they’d had to make since their decision to go into witness protection. They had put it off for quite some time, not wanting to bring a child into a world at war, but peace talks had started about a month ago, and there were rumours of an armistice any day now. By all accounts the war was coming to an end, and they wanted to bring new life into a country that was to be reborn.

“I’m sorry you’re not feeling well, sweetheart...but admittedly excited about what that might mean,” Robb said, “Is it too early for me to say I think you’re glowing?”

“Somehow I have a feeling you would say that to me even on my bad days, my darling,” Margaery remarked with a giddy laugh, “A baby of ours is never going to want for love, and that makes me indescribably happy.”

“Aye, you’re right… Gods, I’m already getting emotional thinking about the phrase ‘our baby’. I don’t know that I’ve ever wanted anything more in life… besides you, of course.”

“Me either,” she agreed softly, “And you know, just because we might have already made a baby doesn’t mean I don’t want to make love.”

“Oh, thank the gods,” Robb remarked playfully, taking her face in both of his hands as he leant in for a kiss. She could feel him smiling as their lips met, and she let her own hands come to rest on his bare chest. “Perhaps I ought to be a bit more careful next time. I was a bit worried we were going to break the bed.”

“When? Yesterday?” Margaery questioned, “I wouldn’t be too concerned, my love. It felt  _ very _ good to me.”

“Then that’s all that matters. I can easily fix the bed,” Robb noted, grinning again.

Her sweetheart had taken on the jobs of local carpenter and landscaper when they were relocated, and everyone in their small mountain town adored him. She was so proud of the work that he’d done and his positive spirit; with each passing day he seemed to grow lighter as he talked about the projects he’d taken on and the clients he’d formed relationships with. 

“I was thinking… If you ever get the free time, my sweet, it would be lovely to have a crib and a rocking chair for our new arrival,” she suggested.

“Gods, yes. Only the best for our baby,” Robb replied, nodding his head. He paused for a moment, trailing his hand over her arm. “How much time do we have before you have to go to work?”

“I’m not sure,” Margaery admitted, trying to glance over at the clock on the bedside table without moving too much, “Enough time, though.”

“Enough time for what?” Robb raised an eyebrow at her.

“Enough time for whatever you have in mind,” Margaery declared with a giggle.

“Hmm, what if whatever I have in mind requires a full day?”

She laughed again. “Then I shall call out of work. My excuse will be… morning sickness. It’s only half a lie. The flowers  _ have _ been making me feel nauseated as of late.”

Robb’s expression grew somewhat serious as he drew her closer, pressing an affectionate kiss to her lips. “Will you really stay home with me today? I know things have been busy at the shop with Jonquil’s Day coming up so I can’t blame you for working longer days, but I truly miss you and our time together… Plus I have something very important that I need to ask you.”

“Oh, my love...you should have told me sooner. I’ve been missing you as well, especially with all the talk of Jonquil’s Day. It doesn’t seem right that such a day should separate me from my Florian,” Margaery remarked, “I will stay home, then, and I must admit I’m very curious as to what you might have to ask me.”

Robb merely grinned in response. “Thank you, sweetheart. I’ll go make you some breakfast to ensure you don’t regret your decision.”

Margaery pouted, staying rooted to the spot so that Robb could not get up. “You aren’t going to ask your question until later?” she questioned, “You can’t keep me in suspense, my darling.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t make you wait  _ too _ much longer,” he teased, hooking his leg around her and gently flipping them over so that he was on top, “I love you so much. What do you want for breakfast? I’ll make you anything.”

“In that case… pancakes? And some of that delicious Northern bacon you procured at the market the other day?” She looked up at him with a smile. “I love you too,” she added, kissing his chin.

“Coming right up,” Robb declared, pausing for a moment before adding, “Gods, you’re beautiful. I think if I don’t get out of this bed now I never will.” 

Margaery felt her face flush as he pressed one more kiss to her lips before slowly standing to his feet. She watched as he pulled on a pair of underwear, filled with admiration for the man she had fallen for so completely. 

“Don’t be too long,” she teased him, “The only way I’ll regret this decision is if we don’t spend most of the day together.”

He gave a laugh that warmed her heart, and she slowly set off to get out of bed and put her clothing on so that she could call out of work. Robb was quick to whip up some breakfast for them, even going so far as to pick fresh blueberries from their garden and bake them into the pancakes. He’d become very good at cooking in the time they spent living together, making sure he memorized all of her favorite recipes.

“Gods, I think that might be the best breakfast I’ve had in all of my years,” she remarked, reaching for his hand across their little dining table after her last bite, “Thank you so much, sweetheart.”

“You’re most welcome. I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Robb replied, his face tinged slightly red, “Would you mind if we put the radio on? I’d like to hear how the armistice talks are going.”

“I don’t mind at all but I think we might have missed the news,” Margaery noted, glancing at the clock on the wall, “Some music would be lovely, though.”

Robb made his way over to turn the dial on their radio. “We might have to dance together if it’s something good.”

A slow, soulful song that she’d never heard before began to play, and her beau quirked a brow, causing her to laugh. He made his way over to her, helping her to her feet and then pulling her in so that they could dance closely. 

“So… about that thing I was going to ask you,” he murmured, pressing his cheek to hers as they swayed back and forth, “I may have slipped a present into your cardigan pocket while you were distracted with eating blueberry pancakes… Can you wait to check it until the song is over?”

“Hmmm...let me think about it,” Margaery teased, letting her eyes fall closed for a moment, “I think so, but only because you asked.”

“I can understand. I think I’d probably be annoyingly impatient if you’d said the same thing to me,” Robb admitted with a chuckle. 

Margaery could feel her heartbeat speed up even as the song itself was slowing down. She had a suspicion of what Robb might want to ask her but she didn’t want to make any assumptions, and part of her  _ wanted _ to be surprised as well.

“Yes,” she whispered as the song drew to a close, “I can’t imagine anything you could ask me that I wouldn’t say yes to.”

“I love you so much, Margaery. The same goes for you,” he murmured in return, “You can check your pocket now.”

She took a deep breath in and then slipped her hand into her cardigan, feeling something smooth and small. She barely had time to register the diamond ring as she brought it up to the light to look at it before Robb was dropping to one knee, taking her free hand in his own. 

She wanted to answer him right away and only stopped herself because she felt Robb would want to have a chance to ask. “Margaery, sweetheart,” he said, “Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes,” Margaery replied, feeling tears in her eyes, “Nothing would make me happier.”

He rose to his feet and she could see he was tearing up as well as he took her in his arms and spun her around several times in delight, kissing her cheek. “My beautiful, wonderful, sweet fiancée,” he muttered, brushing his nose against hers, “Gods, it feels good to finally call you that… I know our relationship has been anything but conventional, and I wouldn’t change a thing, but I wanted to do this properly, at least.”

“In my heart I feel like I’ve been married to you for quite some time now,” she admitted with a giddy laugh, “But it will be so good to make it official.”

“Aye. I already think of you as my wife and think of myself as your husband, but I still can hardly wait to meet you at the end of the aisle,” Robb agreed, “And with both of our families there to see us.”

“I can’t wait for the rest of my family to meet you, and I can’t wait to meet your family as well. I’ll be so much happier to be a Stark than a Thorn.”

“Margaery Stark sounds pretty good, I think,” Robb declared, beaming at his fiancée before his face fell slightly and his eyes widened, “I’m so sorry, my love. I just realized I spun you around when you might be feeling nauseous.”

“Is that what that is? I thought I was just dizzy with happiness,” she teased, “You’re already so attentive and we don’t even know if I’m pregnant yet. Gods, I adore you.” She kissed him deeply, one of her hands moving to his curls and the other clutching at his back. “Those pancakes made me feel better anyhow,” she told him when they drew back. 

He smiled again, trailing his hand over her waist. “Good, that’s what I wanted. I loathe to see you in any kind of pain or discomfort… What time is your doctor’s appointment, my darling?”

“At midday. I was going to go during my lunch break,” Margaery explained, “What would you like to do until then, sweetheart?”

“I was just about to ask you the same question,” Robb countered, “How should we celebrate our engagement do you think? Go for a walk? Go back to bed?”

“Maybe the second suggestion and  _ then  _ the first. And then a nice, steaming bath with you,” she said, kissing him once more, “It’s a cold enough day that I think we can light the fire later and curl up on the sofa together.”

“Today is going to be perfect,” Robb remarked, his eyes practically sparkling with happiness, “It already is, really.”

Margaery nodded in agreement before she slipped her arms around Robb’s neck and crossed her ankles gently behind his back. “I’m all yours, my sweet husband-to-be,” she declared, adding playfully, “Take me where you wish.”

Robb let out a laugh as he carried her down the corridor, and Margaery thought to herself that she didn’t know it was possible to feel quite this happy. When she and Robb had first moved to Heart’s Home she had at first felt guilty for being so removed from the war and all the terrible things that were happening, and at times she still did, but for now at least she allowed herself to be filled with nothing but joy.

* * *

That evening, Margaery sat curled up with her husband-to-be on the sofa as they listened to the radio together. She could just about hear his heartbeat as she rested her head against his chest, and she thought the calming sound had to be the perfect ending to a day full of welcome surprises. Robb had collected kindling after their walk to light the hearth, and the gentle crackling of the fire accompanied the stately voice of Robert Baratheon on the evening news.

“We have been fighting this war for far too long and the costs have been far too high. In focusing our efforts on winning we have lost a great deal. We’ve lost countless lives which will never be able to replaced. Some have lost their homes, others their jobs, others perhaps even parts of themselves. What we have never lost as a nation is hope. We have never lost the ability to believe that we can work together towards better future. Let our efforts no longer be dedicated to winning. Let them be dedicated to living in peace and building a world that our children will be proud to grow up in.”

When Margaery’s hand came to rest on her belly, Robb gently covered it with his own.


End file.
